The General's Daughter and the Fullmetal Alchemist
by Andi.Elric
Summary: Kenzi's father is one of Amestris's most hated Generals: General Devon Lockert. She meets Edward on a chance encounter while she tries to find her cousin, Taylor. An assassin is out there after Lockert blood. Now Kenzi is forced into hiding with Ed as a bodyguard.
1. Part 1, Kenzi

I ran through the halls of Central Headquarters. I had to. Word of my arrival was going to spread like wild fire to my father, and I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't. I was kicked out of school...again. It wasn't like I wanted to get kicked out this time. It was one fight and getting chased by the MPs and I'm the one dubbed unfit to attend this school. Well, in my defense, I never wanted to go in the first place and there were a few others who've attend that school and got caught with worse. Maybe the school had my thick school record with my problems of being in schools away from Central City.

My heeled boots clicked rapidly as I ran down one of the floor corridors, trying to look for a closet to hide in. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes was of no help to me. I could hide in his office, but I'd have to hear all about his little daughter, Elicia. While I've loved that little girl to death and babysat for the Hughes family on occasion, General's never let me stay in Central long before he'd send me to another private school. After being in nearly every private school in the country-my record for getting kicked out and why is like seeing a serial killer's crimes-I thought General would have ran out of private schools everywhere else but in Central, where I wanted to be.

I wanted to be in Central. I called it home. It was where my mother died when I was four and where my cousin helped raise me while General was trying to make his reputation greater by playing the single-father card. It made me sick. He used a personal family tragedy as his personal gain. I knew for a fact that even Brigadier General Mustang wouldn't do that if he could. I knew Brigadier General Mustang wanted to become Fuhrer, but seeing how he's the world's biggest womanizer, he'd be better than my authoritarian father who also wanted to take Grumman's place when he either steps down or dies.

I looked rapidly at the passing doors. When I found what I thought was a closet, I went in. If I could hide from General, my chances of making it to Taylor's office. She was sharing the same office as Brigadier General Mustang for now. Training him to do the complicated paperwork was something he just wasn't catching. I wondered if he ever did the paperwork when he was a Colonel.

I shut the door to the room I thought was a closet and looked at the door handle. The brass door handle that shined in the artificial light of the room. My hand was still on it, my head bowed to see the door handle and the small details, trying to catch my breath. My dark gold, purple streaked hair curtained my face as I thought about worst-case scenarios. The worst of them all, I concluded, was General finding me and immediately sending me away to somewhere in the North- like there was anyone who wanted to go and be under the command of General Armstrong.

"Can I help you with something?" a voice asked from the other side of the "closet".

I looked up and realized this was a well-lit closet. It wasn't until I turned around that I realized the worst. It was an officer's office. My heart sank when I looked toward the desk where the officer was sitting. With my hand finding the brass door knob, I opened my mouth, trying to play the innocent card to someone who looked rather young to have a commanding officer's position.

"Uh, sorry, wrong room!" I said as I turned around to open the door with the brass handle that refused to open.

I could feel his eyes on me. "It's alright. Tell me where you're going. I could help point you in the right direction."

I stopped. There was something in his voice that made me. Was it the genuine willingness? I turned to him. His golden hair shined in the light. He was still seated at the desk, staring at me with those eyes. "Willing to help someone hide from another?"

He chuckled. "Maybe."

I walked further into the office, closer to the increasingly sexy guy that was still seated behind his desk. My buckled, heeled boots clicked against the floor. "Thanks, Colonel."

One thing I learned from my father was to call all ranking officers by their rank followed with their last name. If I didn't, it was met with an equivalent punishment. Before it was skipping meals, now it was threats of sending me away and sometimes out of the country. The only person I could call by name was my cousin, Taylor. After General got his ranking of General, he even stopped letting me call him any variation of the name Dad.

The guy chuckled quietly to himself. "I still can't get used to the rank. Part of me still thinks I'm still a Major."

"How long have you been a Colonel?" I was finding it easier and easier to talk to him.

"A few years. I helped with the Promised Day and they promote me two ranks," he said. He shook his head. "My superior officer gets promoted to Brigadier General with a new office and I get his old fucking office. How ironic."

I chuckled. He had some authority issues, like I did.

"Who was your superior?" I asked as I sat on his couch and crossed my legs, propping my elbow up on the arm rest.

"I'll always see him as a Colonel or as a bastard. But others know him as Brigadier General Mustang," he said, almost growling the name.

I chuckled, letting the name sink in. "Wait, you were Brigadier General Mustang's subordinate?"

He chuckled, setting his pen down. "Yeah, you could say that." He looked at me, letting his eyes fall from my wavy-curly, streaked, dark gold hair, to my black leather riding jacket with my white spaghetti strap and one of my long gold necklaces falling and resting on my chest. I tried to hold back the blush as his eyes went to my dark, faded jeans; they were my favorite. And finishing off with my black, high-heeled, buckled boots. "What's your name? If I'm going to hide you, I want to know your name."

It was my turn to eye-rape him. Like him, I started with his gold hair and drifting down to his matching liquid sunshine eyes. I was getting lost in those eyes. I lowered my gaze to his uniform, silently cursing the fact that he was wearing his uniform and wishing I could see what more was under there. His uniform was undone a couple buttons, letting much to the imagination. He looked around my age. I smiled to him, feeling more eased.

"McKenzi," I said, purposely leaving out the Lockert part. The last thing I needed was for him to kick me out of his office because I was related to the most hated General in the military. "Call me Kenzi or Mick."

He smiled. "Kenzi; I like it."

It was my turn to smile. Most just call me Mick and screw the Kenzi name. He was different.

"How about you, Colonel?"

He chuckled. "It's Edward Elric. You can throw away the Colonel part. I'm only twenty-three."

My eyes widened, and my heart quickened. "You're the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Holy shit, my hero! He always did away with the rules and did whatever the fuck he wanted. Something I prided myself on when I was in some private boarding school.

"I take it you've heard of me?"

"Colonel Elric, thank you for destroying the private school I was at when you were in the West. I was about to be kicked out."

"How many times have you been kicked out of school?"

"After this time," I counted the times with my hand, "about seven since I was thirteen."

"Seven?" he said in utter shock. "Damn you know how to get yourself kicked out of boarding schools."

"Yeah, and _Daddy_ is running out of school everywhere else in the country to send me to," I said with a sarcastic tone.

He chuckled. I could tell he was becoming more interested in me than his paperwork, which was understandable. He set down his pen and rested his chin in his hand.

"Sounds like you like your father."

"Hell. No. I try not to associate with him as much as he likes to associate with me when it isn't to boost his image."

I kicked off my heeled boots and crossed my legs on his couch. Something I only did in Taylor's office. I faced him with a smile. Ed chuckled.

"Lockert doesn't talk about you much," he said. "I wonder why."

I scoffed and snickered. "We have a mutual no-talking relationship. You wouldn't see it when he drags my ass out of school to make his reputation look better with appearences, but we don't talk to each other."

That came because both of us hated the thought of each other. General would send me away and I'd do everything in my power to harm his rep and get myself kicked out. Central was home, not some boarding school on the other side of the country. Taylor could atest to my personality and thoughts. She'd be the one to take responsibility of me when I did come home.

"So, Colonel Elric, how about you? You can't be that interested in the homelife of General Devon Lockert." That was probably the only time I would refer to General by his full military name.

He chuckled, looking to his desk. "Nothing much about me. Parents died. It's just me and my brother, though I am just waiting for him to propose to a childhood friend of ours. He's been with her since we got home to Risembool."

"You're from Risembool?"

"Yeah. Why?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. I never got to see the country much; just when I head to a new boarding school. The country is like that space between cities for me. I never got to see it all."

It was true. I wanted to see how peaceful the country, or a town like Risembool, could be. However, trains don't really allow you time to find out.

Ed smiled to me. "Maybe the next time I go to Risembool, I'll bring you too."

I turned a slight shade of pink. No one had really offered to take me anywhere except for the back of cars, dark, small rooms, and their beds. Not to mention meeting thier parents because they think being with a General's daughter is just awesome. Let me tell you, none of those boys got much farther than making out.

"I'd like that a lot," I said as I sat back with a soft, true smile.

There was a flash of a scene that crossed my mind. It was dark and raining. The only light to see him in was from the headlights of a car and from around the city. Both of us were soaking wet, the rain glistening off us from the lights of the headlights. His hair was pulled into a ponytail while mine was down, falling in heavy waves and curling at the ends. His arm was around my waist as he kissed me passionately, our tongues dancing in an errotic dance only we knew. One of my arms was around his neck as the other one gripped his bicep. His other hand was feeling my curves, making the water splash up as he guided his hand against the grain of the water running down my body. My hair wasn't streaked with color and his hair wasn't in a braid. Everything was perfect for us, until the clap of thunder made me jump.

"Kenzi, get under my desk," Elric said as he looked to his office door.

"Why?"

"Someone is at the door. You don't want General Lockert to find you, do you?"

I stood up, getting ready to climb under his desk when the thought occured to me. "I am not sucking you off down there."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Then get in my closet. I don't care where you go in my office, just hide." I walked to his closet, opening the door. He placed a hand on it, ready to shut it. "For the record, I wasn't even thinking about that."

With that, he shut the door, leaving me in the dark closet with the crack under the door the only light shining in. I looked to my toes, seeing the light. I froze when I heard Colonel Elric speak.

"Hello, General Lockert, sir!" I could tell he was saluting. You salute the bastard when you see him. He has that arrogant aura of 'I could get you fired so quick if you don't follow orders'. Around me, it's 'behave or I'll send you to a boarding school as far away from Central as I can'.

"Hello, Colonel Elric," he said. His tone was arrogant, pompous, and nothing like the father he once was.

It took all I had not to growl or say anything. Instead, I looked to my feet, the realization of the fact I was without my boots hit me like a punch to the stomach. Fuck, now General was going to know I was in there, or that Colonel Elric was just screwing someone in his office in the middle of a work day because he'd see some girly, buckled, heeled boots next to his couch.

"What is it you need, sir?"

I swear, no one would have guessed Colonel Elric had a problem following orders or protocol with how much he was calling General sir.

"I am looking for my daughter. She's about this height." I knew he was gesturing to about how tall I was against his body, not that I'd get that close to him long enough for him to get an accurate estimate. "She has blonde hair and blue eyes." Gold, gold, he's forgetting about the gold in them.

There was that short pause as Ed "thought" about if he's seen me or not. I silently begged for him to use common scense and not give me away. The last thing I wanted was to be yelled at and lectured by General in front of Ed.

"Sorry, sir, I've never seen your daughter before," he said.

I shot my head up and looked at the door. Did he just lie to General?

"Thanks for your time, Colonel," General said as he opened the door to his office.

"You're welcome, sir." There was a small pause. "Sir, may I ask what her name is in case I see her?"

Colonel Elric, you've already seen me. My mind trailed to the thought of him. My heart fluttered. God, he was sexy.

"McKenzi," he said. There was another pause. "If you do see her, tell her that she better get home before I do. I am sure her cousin would help."

"Yes, sir. Have a good day, sir," Colonel Elric said as he watched general leave, making sure the door clicked behind him.

I heard the door click shut and Colonel Elric give an audible sigh. He walked to the closet door where I was hiding and opened it, letting the artificial light fill the small closet.

"I know I shouldn't say this, especially to you, but I really don't like your father," he said as he rested most of his weight on the door.

I stepped out. "Join the club. He has more haters than fans, and you could call me the president of the haters club."

Elric chuckled and went behind his desk, grabbing my boots. "You left these out, so I hid them for you."

I smiled to him. "Thanks," I said as I took them, sitting on the couch and putting them on. "You know, you didn't have to lie to General like that. A simple no would have done the job."

"I know but it felt right. Besides, from the sounds of it, it sounds like he isn't your biggest fan either." He paused, thinking about something. It was written in his eyes. "Who is your cousin?"

"Taylor Mera, the Mirror Alchemist." Her name I could say with ease.

"You mean, Brigadier General Mera? She's in the same office as Mustang."

"I feel bad for Mustang then. She'll make sure he gets his paperwork done properly and on time. Knowing his reputation with paperwork, it'll be hell for him," I said. Being a military brat, you get the scoop on nearly every officer and their reputations.

Elric chuckled. "Good, he'll need it." He scanned me over again. "Is it true you fought to get kicked out of school one time?"

"One time? More like a few times. Taylor taught me everything I know about hand-to-hand combat."

He smirked. "What to spar me in the courtyard? I am sure General Lockert won't look outside to where we'll be."

I nodded. "You're on. Lead the way, Colonel."


	2. Part 2, Taylor

**_Heya, here! Yeah, this is awesome for me. I like never have these already written. I always write a chapter at a time. But this one is different. _**

**_I wanted this in different points of view because if I left it in Kenzi's point of view...well...you'd get confused with what was happening around her when she's not in the picture. You'll get what I mean in a few chapters._**

**_Enjoy! ^_^_**

* * *

My palm met my face as he spoke. "Roy-boy, I swear, I will cut your tongue out if you keep it up. Just do the work. Being a Brigadier General comes with more paperwork, complicated paperwork, and a greater responsibility. Surely you knew that when you were a mere Colonel like Elric."

Roy sighed a little. "You're right." With that, he got to work, this time, doing the paperwork properly.

I swear, it was like he forgets everything when he goes home. I tried not to focus on him as I finished my own paperwork. I had an hour before lunch. As soon as lunch comes around, I am going to find out if the rumors of my cousin's return to Central were true. Knowing Uncle Devon, he was going to give her the lecture and punishment of a lifetime. If only he knew Kenzi like I knew her. Kenzi wasn't a bad girl like he claims. She's just trying to make sure it gets across that she's happier in Central. But, he hasn't thought of her happiness since her mother died or since he was promoted to General. One of the youngest ever. As much as I hated this rumor, but rumor had it that he was after the Fuhrer's position as soon as Grumman stepped down. In truth, I'd much rather have Roy in that position. At least his head didn't sweel when he was promoted after the promise day.

There was a knock on my office door. "Come in," I said as I signed the last of my paperwork. Being the youngest Brigadier General, I was used to complicated paperwork and getting it done before it was due.

I looked up when my door opened. It was my uncle. Speak of the fucking devil. I stood up with Roy and saluted him. In HQ, we were superior officer and lower-ranked officer. At home, I was the house-niece. When Kenzi's home, I am the one to make sure Uncle Devon doesn't see her at all. They haven't gotten along well.

"General Lockert, sir," I said as I kept saluting him, until he gave the nod meaning at ease.

"Taylor, I came to inform you that Colonel Hughes told me McKenzi's back from the West," he said.

So the rumors were true. I wonder where she put her luggage this time.

"Kenzi got kicked out again?"

"Yes, I am in the middle of trying to find her." He sighed. "I am seriously thinking about enlisting her and making her go to basic training."

Now was the time for me to step in and say what I usually say before he can lay a hand on her. That usually happened when he got drunk and something told me he was planning on getting hammered after work. Besides, basic would just make Kenzi hate him even more, if it was possible.

I went into house-neice mode in front of Roy. "Uncle Devon, put her in my care. I can make sure what I'll put her through is worse than basic. She'll be the daughter you want." I hated hearing myself say that last line. It only made me feel like she was some object at Uncle Devon's disposal, like when he'd send her to far away schools to "higher" her education.

Roy looked at me, staring at me like he wanted to see into my soul.

"Taylor," his voice sounded stern. "How will I know what you'll do would be worse than the military's basic training?"

"Trust me, sir, it just will," I said. A military General in both work and home. There was no line like there is in other officers. Even Roy-boy had the line drawn. Since Uncle Devon became a General, the line disappeared. The only thing that changes for me is what I call him. It doesn't change for Kenzi. She'll call him General regardless and forget that he's her father.

"Fine," he said with a sharp tone and a sigh. "You have my permission this time, Taylor. If she slips up, I am forcefully enlisting her and she'll be sent away to basic training immediately, got it?"

"Yes, sir," I said as I saluted him as our pinkie-promise.

After that, he left, making the door shut behind him. I was glad he was letting me try this again. Before, when I tried this, she was sent away soon after. This was the only way I could teach her to fight and learn alchemy. Her father forbade both, saying a proper young woman didn't need to know either. But he didn't know Kenzi.

Roy shook his head. "I will never get General Lockert," he said as he signed some paperwork, placing it in the correct bin

"Why is that, Roy-boy?" I asked.

He growled. "Stop calling me that. It makes me feel small like Ed was." Edward Elric, youngest State Alchemist. Blonde. No style. Pretty much the male version of Kenzi. "Aside from my nickname, he claims in public to love his family and be close to both of you since he became a General and lost his wife. But he's the exact opposite. It's like he wants nothing to do with his own daughter. Pardon me for saying."

He had a point. He's been like that since my aunt's death and his promotion to General. As soon as Kenzi turned thirteen, it was like he hated the sight of her. Granted, she does look like her mother but she was all Kenzi. I always wondered myself why Uncle Devon seemed to hate her.

"You're fine, Roy. Don't worry, those who work with my uncle wonder the same thing," I said as I turned and looked out the window seeing two blondes sparring in the courtyard. I knew who the male was as soon as I saw him. It was Elric.

I smiled thinking, so she is here. At least she's doing something productive and sparring the person with the most energy, besides Maes.

"What are you smiling at?"

"My cousin is here in HQ and my uncle hasn't found her yet," I said quietly. The last thing I needed was for my uncle to hear me and interrogate me until I spoke of where she was.

"What's your cousin really like? I know I could hear some things from General Lockert but we all know there is some sort of lie in whatever he says," Roy said as his pen scratched his signiture on the paper he held his hand on.

"She's not nearly as bad as my uncle claims she is. However, she has no sense of style. I made her a jacket like Ed's and she hasn't stopped wearing it since." I chuckled as I remembered her face when I gave it to her. It was Elric's size and it hung on her shoulders. Unfortunately, she couldn't bring it with her to her schools. I never did tell her who's jacket I took everything from.

I heard Roy chuckle. "Now I've heard it all."

"Kenzi isn't a wild child. Granted she's kicked herself out over five times from school, but she's smart. Her grades excelled. I just don't understand why my uncle won't allow her to go to a school here in Central. If he wanted her easily accessed, then Central would be the place."

"Sends her away just to increase his rep? I know he pulls the single father card a lot but there is a point when it becomes too much."

I snorted a breathy laugh. "You're right. It always felt odd when I would help raise my little cousin, seeing how I am twenty-five and she's nineteen."

"You did a good job of it. Sounds like she turned out pretty good. I hope I can meet her," Roy said.

I looked to him. Part of me wondered if he was saying that to flirt with me, or if he really meant it. I wanted to think that he really meant it. Maybe his womanizer ways were just a cover.

"Roy, what are you doing?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "What?"

"Stop trying to flirt with me."

His eyes lowered. He was caught. "Can I ask you to lunch? We can, we're at the same rank so inner-office dates don't apply to us."

"I guess we can go to lunch," I said as I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling back the fly-aways into my ponytail. "This doesn't give you a free invitation to screw my senses out."

"I wasn't planning on getting into your pants unless you wanted me to."


	3. Part 3, Kenzi

_**Here is Chapter 3! Yeah... this is awesome for me. I am so proud of this one and New Assignment. Wanna read that one? Please visit my profile to see it! **_

_**Enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

_****_I looked to Colonel Elric as I put my leather jacket back on and took my hair out of the ponytail I put it in just before we sparred. I shuffled my fingers through my hair, trying to get it back to it's original body and shape. He just watched me as he buttoned his military uniform jacket. I smiled to him, glad I found someone who was as equally matched to me.

"Have you thought about enlisting into the military? With your combat skills, they could always use someone like you," he said.

I shook my head. "Just because we sparred one time and I was in my favorite boots, doesn't mean I should enlist. Besides, General would have a heart attack and Taylor would near about murder me."

"I could use an assistant. You wouldn't have to go to war or anything, just be my assistant-bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" I raised an eye brow. "Uh, Colonel, last I checked, you had combat skills, you don't need one."

He smiled. "It would give you an excuse to stay here in Central and never have to go to school again."

He had a good point. "Fine," I said as we walked toward the entrance to get to his office. "I'll fill out the paperwork."

He smiled wider. "How about some lunch first and then we'll get it? That way your cousin can sign you in and I can turn in my paperwork to Mustang to sign."

I smiled, nodding. "Perfect," I said. Then I remembered, "But, Colonel, I don't have money."

"Don't worry about it. I can pay for your lunch."

"You don't have to. I can get money from Taylor."

"No really, it's fine."

"Alright," I said, not realizing we were heading into the cafeteria.

We each grabbed trays. He grabbed his food while I looked at everything. He chuckled, looking to me.

"Don't hold back. Just get what you want."

"You asked for it," I said as I grabbed a salad, some soup, and a couple sandwiches. As we walked through the line, I grabbed some pudding.

The cafeteria worked rang everything up and Elric paid for it without batting an eyelash. The worker gave me a look, wondering why I was with him if I was the daughter of one of the most hated military officers. He was up there with Kimblee. I tried to ignore the worker as we headed to a table. I wanted to sit with Elric to see about his life. He's heard enough of mine.  
I began to eat, it was the first time I ate since dinner yesterday. The food wasn't the best but it was better than the shit they tried feeding me at that school. I looked to Elric with a smile.

"Thanks again, Colonel Elric," I said as he looked to me.

He smiled. "Call me Ed, really, I won't get you in trouble for it."

I blushed a little. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. "Alright."

We ate lunch as we talked. He said that he had a brother and what age he joined the military. It was so easy talking to him and I wondered vaguely what Taylor was doing. She was working with the master of flirtation: Roy Mustang.

As we walked to throw away our trash, I looked up, seeing General walking in. I felt my heart speed up and drop into my icy cold stomach. I froze where I stood and widened my eyes before ducknig down to the other side of the cash register counter. I curled my knees to my chest, forming a ball so it was less of a chance General would see me.

Elric looked to me. "What are you-?" He looked around, seeing who I saw. "Stay there."

Well, yeah, I wasn't planning on going anywhere with the chance that General could find me.

"General Lockert, sir, what brings you here?" Elric asked as he looked to him.

I heard General walk straight to Elric. My heart pounded in my chest and I held my breath thinking General would hear it against all the cacophony of noises coming from the other officers and soldiers. I widened my eyes, trying to rationalize things. When the only thought was that he was still looking for me before I get the chance to get to Taylor, I shivered a little. General wouldn't come near this place willingly. He hates military food as much as he's hated in the military, or how much Ed hates milk (which still makes me chuckle).

"Still looking for my daughter, Colonel Elric," he said with an easy sigh like he was some loving father concerned for the safety of his own family.

"Sir, through lunch?"

"Colonel, when you're a father, you'll understand."

No, he hates you too, General.

"I can believe that, sir."

"You haven't seen her?"

"No, sir, I would have gotten you if I had."

I looked toward where Ed was standing, glaring a little. I know he probably wouldn't in the first place but it still stung and it still made my heart skip a beat at the thought.

"Thank you, Colonel. Hard to believe you had a problem yourself with following orders before you were a Colonel."

After a moment of silence, it was Ed who spoke first. "You can come out now." I crawled from my hiding place, using his hand to stand. "I still don't understand how you've managed not to kill him all this time."

"Death by firing squad doesn't sound very inviting to me," I said as I stood next to him. I looked to him, taking in that sexy face of his again.

"Shall we go to your office so I can get those papers filled out?"

He smiled. I could tell he was thinking about something. "Yeah, let's go."

We walked to his office carefully. I couldn't afford to have General find me. When we reached his office, he somehow found the papers easily and handed them to me with a smile.

"Fill these out and we'll go see Brigadier General Mera about signing them." I gave him an odd look. He replied to my questioning look with,

"Since you're in school and an officer's daughter, you need someone of Brigadier General or higher to sign it. Since General Lockert doesn't know you're here and probably wouldn't sign them, Brigadier General Mera is the best bet you have."

I looked to him with a mischievious smirk. "How long have you thought about this?"

"Not long," he said. "Winry's grandma Pinako let Mustang sign the papers for me with a lecture about how we're all the military's dogs and the owner is the Fuhrer."

"She's not lying," I said, feeling the need to meet this woman eventually.

He chuckled a breathy chuckle. "Yeah, she is but I didn't want to hear that at twelve. All I wanted was to hear a straight yes."

I giggled. "That's awesome."

I took the papers and sat on the couch with one of his alchemy books for something hard to write on. I filled them out as best I could, occasionally asking him the occasional question because it was worded oddly. After I had signed the last of the paperwork, I stood from the couch and walked to his desk, slapping the papers onto the worn wood.

"Done already?"

"Yeah, this is my way out of going to another school. Of course I am going to get the paperwork done early."

He chuckled. "Then let's get my paperwork and your enlistment paperwork in to Brigadier General Mera's office."

"Isn't Brigadier General Mustang in there too?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to say anything."

I laughed as we walked out of his office and toward Taylor's office. It became the norm of looking for General as we walked to Taylor's office. The last thing I needed as I was turning in the enlistment papers was General catching me and tearing them up with an immediate summons to some school no one's ever heard of.

Elric and I stopped when we got to Taylor's door.

"Taylor, how would you know though?"

"I just know Roy-boy, so stop asking me. I just hope I can figure out who it is before Kenzi gets hurt."

I looked to Elric as he looked to me. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" That was Brigadier General Mustang's voice. There was no way Taylor's could go that baritone.

I sighed as Elric said, "Colonel Elric and...guest."

I fought the laugh as Taylor's voice said over Mustang's, "Come in, Edward."

Elric looked to me with a smile as he opened the door and walked in, letting me walk in behind him. When he was in the room, I stood next to him. Brigadier General Roy Mustang had deep raven hair with the matching eyes. I am pretty sure he's mastered the smoldering eyes look without having to perform his flame alchemy. His desk was next to Taylor's. Taylor sat in her chair and stood when she saw me. Her brunette hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Kenzi, what the hell are you doing in here? You do realize that Uncle Devon is looking for you."

I looked to Elric with a sigh and a smile. "Yeah, I've been hiding from him in Colonel Elric's office. Which reminds me." I walked to her desk with my enlistment papers in hand. "I'd like to join the military as Colonel Elric's assistant."

Mustang chuckled. "Good going, Fullmetal, recruiting General Lockert's daughter."

Elric growled lowly as he walked to Mustang. "Here, my paperwork done correctly and before it's due. You happy?"

Taylor looked to me, her hand on her shoulder. I figured it was an old war wound. She had gotten to go to Ishval earlier than most since she could mirror any alchemy performed. Except for Human Transmutation and for good reason. "You want to enlist?"

I nodded. "It'll be good for me."

She sighed. "I can't let you."

"Why not? You said so yourself, the training you put me through whenever I get myself kicked out was harder than basic for the military." I wanted to join. I wanted to see more of Colonel Elric.

She sighed again, pressing her hand to her shoulder again. "Because, I just can't let you."

I watched her press her palm into her shoulder. There was a dark spot growing on her Amestrian blue uniform. I stepped back. "What happened to your shoulder?"

She shook her head, muttering something toward her desk before looking to me. "I was shot. Some assassin is after General Lockert. I can't have you in the military." I felt my heart skip a beat and then speed up. My stomach churned, turning to ice. "I have to send you to protective custody."


	4. Part 4, Roy

_**Heya! Just a little note saying here is the newest part on this Christmas Day and spending some time with family. ^_^ Enjoy this installment of "The General's Daughter and the Fullmetal Alchemist"! I think this is one I am proud of. It is kinda hard to get into the mind of Roy Mustang, but I think I did it. Your thoughts?**_

* * *

With how much Taylor talked about her cousin, practically raising her since she was young, I never knew McKenzi could cry. The girl sounded tough as nails, no bull shit, and a badass girl who didn't care whether or not what she was doing would have any effect on anyone else. But there were the tears silently dripping down her cheeks.

"Taylor, you're sending me away?"

From the sounds of it, the last thing McKenzi wanted to hear from her cousin was that Taylor was sending her away like General Lockert would. I felt for the kid; having been to nearly every boarding school in the country because it would look good for his rep was just not right. I'd always expected General Lockert to disown her after a while. But, that would mean he isn't a perfect human like everyone would think he is-if anyone did think that.

Taylor sighed, trying to keep her composure. This was killing her. "I have to." She walked around the desk to McKenzi. "I have no choice. If I could, I'd hide you at home or close to me, but I can't There is a killer out there after Lockert blood, and I can't let you die because of them." She wiped some of the tears off the nineteen year old's cheek. "Now, if it was Uncle Devon, I'd have no problems letting him die. Then you wouldn't have to go to another boarding school and you could stay here in Central."

"Taylor..."

She gave her a sorrowful smile. "Listen, as soon as it's clear, I'll send a message to Briggs and have you come stright home. Until then, you're going to have to be in Briggs and Colonel Elric is going with you."

The look on Ed's face made me laugh. It was a mixture of shock and some other emotion I couldn't place. I remembered that look from sending him on missions he didn't know if he'd come back or not with his brother's full body. I haven't seen that face in a long time.

"What? You're sending me? I have paperwork that will pile up."

Nice excuse, Ed.

"Fullmetal, don't worry about your paperwork or rank. When you're in protective custody with Miss Lockert, everything is on pause for you. Besides, you have to be highly trusted with this kind of mission."

McKenzi bit her lips, fighting back more tears. Fear spread in her sapphire-gold eyes. She looked to Taylor for reassurance. Taylor went back to her desk, near her sword.

"Colonel Elric," she said as she turned to the window, "do you accept going to Fort Briggs with her?"

Ed stood straight. "Yes, sir."

"But, Taylor, I could take them. My shooting skills were best in any school I went to."

"I am not taking the chance," she said as he deflected a bullet, sending it to the wall beside her desk. She turned to her cousin after she used her alchemy to repair the window, making it stronger and like it was never damaged in the first place. I blinked, rubbing my eyes, wondering how she did that. "Kenzi, listen, it hurts sending you away when you just got back. But I have to. You and Colonel Elric have to leave immediately. No getting your luggage or anything."

With tears still dripping down her cheeks, McKenzi nodded. "Can I at least have my red coat you got me?"

Taylor shook her head. "I might send it later, when I think it's safe to send anything through the mail. For now, no."

McKenzi bowed her head. I suppressed the chuckle. Her and Ed where cut from the same cloth. Both had an affinity for tasteless clothes, even if she was pretty fashion forward today. Her black leather jacket covered her arms and showed off the low-cut white shirt she was wearing under it with one of the two necklaces she was wearing ending in the middle of her large, but perky boobs. Her purple-streaked, blonde hair was on her shoulders, layered. Her dark, faded jeans were tucked into her buckled, heeled boots. If I saw her in a bar, I'd take her home with me without a second thought.

Taylor turned to Ed. "Colonel, when you get to Fort Briggs, give this code to General Armstrong. She'll, then, know everything with these four letters." She handed him a piece of paper. "Memorize the code and dispose of the paper with no trace to be found. And above all," she shot a glance to McKenzi, sadness crossing her eyes, "protect my cousin at all costs."

Ed nodded, shoving the paper in his uniform pocket. "Yes, sir." Now tears were dripping down McKenzi's cheeks as the gravity of everything hit her. "I will protect her."

"Good, now get on the next train out of here. Both of you need to get to Briggs as soon as possible to get a headstart on getting there." She looked to McKenzi again. "Kenzi, it'll be for a little while. After, we can move out of Uncle Devon's house and be free from him."

McKenzi nodded, taking in a shaky deep breath. Her resolve was fading fast. I saw that before when I was in the war.

Taylor went back to McKenzi, hugging her tight. "Just remember, I love you and I'll send for you soon."

"I love you too, Taylor," she said as tears pooled in her eyes, hugging Taylor tighter. "Be careful."

Soon after, both Ed and McKenzi left. I didn't relax. I knew I couldn't relax with Taylor having to go to Lockert's house after having to send her beloved cousin away for her protection. When the silence between us was too much, I spoke up.

"Where are you going after work?"

"Home to figure out who would want to assassinate my uncle or Kenzi."

I sighed a little, binding my courage into one. "You need to hide too if this assassin is after General Lockert and his family." Taylor looked to me, her eyes telling me I had a point. Well of course I had a point. "You can stay with me in my house. I have a guest room you can use and an open kitchen. You wouldn't be a bother, trust me."

"I can't do that, Roy."

"I am insisting."

She sighed. "Fine."

This girl needed a strong drink after what she just had to do.

"I even have liquor there." I knew that would get her. She looked like she needed a drink after today's events.

"Better yet. I want to be numb; sending her away is going to near about kill me."


	5. Part 5, Edward

_**I had a good Christmas. I feel all rejuvenated and refreshed. Now onward to the story. You heard Roy's point of view. To be honest, it was sort of hard to get in Roy's head. Now it's time for Ed's. I love the reviews I get. Keep it up please! Oh, to my wonderful readers, if there is one of the points of view you'd like to see: Roy's, Taylor's, Ed's, or even Lockert (yes, I am willing to get into his head a little) PLEASE let me know!**_

_**Songs: **_**Grenade_ by Bruno Mars (I don't know why, but the whole "catch a grenade for ya" made me think bodyguard...that and Kenzi is just heartbroken she was forced on a train again. _**

**Is This Love? _by Foreigner... no idea but this seems to be a central theme for this chapter and a couple future chapters._**

**Big Girls Don't Cry _by Fergie. Pretty much Kenzi's mentality and it seemed to fit her at the moment!_**

* * *

I looked over to her as I drove my car to the train station. I had already arranged for Maes to pick it up a day after we left. Tears were still drying onto her cheeks. She had her arms crossed and she looked out the window, taking in shaky breaths. She slouched in her seat, hardly seeing over the dashboard. I knew I didn't know the relationship Kenzi had with her cousin, but I could tell it had to be like the one Al and I have. They seemed so close. I could see where both girls were coming from. It about broke me to see Kenzi cry. It was like Winry crying to me. Maybe a little worse.

Before too long, Kenzi started looking everywhere in the car. Eventually, her gaze rested on something in the backseat. I knew I didn't have much back there and it made me curious to see what caught her eye. I saw red flash by my head as she settled back into her slouch. She stared at the red fabric in her lap, that sadness still painted in her expression. It even made her beautiful eyes darker.

I kept looking from the road to watch her as she lifted the red fabric up, revealing it was one of my old coats that actually made it all these years. It made me smile a little, remembering how much I wore those. I had three that I mainly used. The rest I'd made were shredded or just torn so much beyond repair, even with alchemy.

"Y-You have o-one too?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked to her, darting my eyes from the road ahead for a second. "What?"

She gave a slight smile. "Taylor gave me a coat just like this one when I was younger, said she saw it and thought of me. I have it in my room. I couldn't bring it with me to my last school."

I made a mental note to ask Taylor why she stole my idea. I looked to Kenzi, feeling a warm pang somewhere in my heart as she hugged it close to her body. "We're taking that with us."

Kenzi opened her eyes and looked to me. "Huh?"

"We're taking that coat with us. Fort Briggs, or the North, isn't known for it's tropical locale."

Kenzi sighed, muttering lowly, "I hate the snow."

I chuckled a little as we pulled into the train station. "And we're going to the one place known for it." I put my car in park and turned to her. "I am going to get the tickets. You're to stay in here."

"You're locking me in here like some little kid?"

"Yeah, I had my brother bullet proof it because when you're the alchemist for the people, or if you're me, you tend to get enemies that might want to kill you. Just let me back in when I come back. I'll be five minutes tops." I opened my door and looked to her. She looked so defeated and nothing like the girl I was getting to know over the course of the day. I wanted the lively Kenzi back.

She brought her knees to her chest, still hugging my old coat. I took the opportunity to get out, making sure the doors were locked, before walking up to the ticket counter. I glaced over my shoulder to my car, still seeing Kenzi in the same position she was in when I left her. I sighed as I stood in the short line.

I thought about what I had already done with her. Her and I were evenly matched in sparring, which reminded me to thank her cousin for. She was beautiful. I wanted to lie to General Lockert each time he approached me just so I could have a little more time to see that beautiful smile of hers.

"Two tickets for the north," I said as I took out the money for them.

"How far north?"

"As far as this train goes."

I glanced back to the car. She looked still in the ball. I was hardly paying attention to what the ticket guy was saying until he hit my arm to get my attention.

"Here you go, Colonel. Enjoy your trip."

I smiled to him. "Thanks."

I walked back to my car with our tickets in hand. I saw her in her ball with her eyes closed, her head resting on the edge of the backrest of the seat and cuddling with my coat. Her dark gold hair fell in front of her eyes. I tapped on the window with my bare knuckles, jolting her awake. All that crying wore her out. She leaned over to my window, making sure it was me, before she lifted the lock, letting me in.

"Come on, it's boarding time for the train we're getting on. It leaves soon," I said, having already checked the departure time. It was second nature to me, having already checked for years while I traveled with my brother as we looked for the stone to get Al's body back.

She crawled across the bench seat and got out next to me. I held out my hand to help her, which she promptly took and stood. I felt sparks as she took my hand. It nearly made my heart skip a beat. The electric feeling was so much stronger than when I held Winry. When she was standing, I got in my car, grabbing a couple things from it before shutting the door for Maes to pick up.

Her and I got on the train in silence, finding a private booth with a door to sit in. It had the most heat and it was reserved for officers, protective custody, and those heading to the farthest edge of the North the train would take them. Kenzi sat on the seat opposite me and slouched, looking out the window. That sadness was still written in her eyes, against her dispassionate face. I wanted to do was to take it all away for her.

* * *

I watched her as she slept, reading one of the alchemy books Al and I had bought during our trips around Amestris. She looked peaceful wrapped in my coat like a blanket and her long, side-swept bangs falling to her eyes. She looked cold, but peaceful. The air had gotten colder the further north we've traveled. I noticed since my right arm was still a little sensitive to temprature yet.

We had stayed on for the last three stops. One more and we'd have to get off. It had to have been around five in the evening. The sun was starting to descend into the west. I hadn't moved from where I was sitting much, except for giving our tickets to the conductor and ignore the question of if Kenzi and I were married. As I closed the door and curtain on him, I was glad Kenzi was asleep because I felt my face get hot and probably the same shade as my old coat.

She stirred a little, waking up as her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and stretched. I placed my book back into the bag I brought of an extra set of my clothes and my one book. She looked to me, her sadness faded a little and her dispassionate expression softened.

"Where are we?"

"Almost to the last stop before ours."

She nodded her head slightly. "Oh." She grabbed her upperarms and shoulders, rubbing them. "When did it get so fucking cold?"

I shrugged. I watched her as she put on my red coat and wrap it tightly around her after tossing her black leather jacket to the side. She sat next to me without asking.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No, not really." The only thing that was really cold was my right arm.

"How?"

I shrugged. "Guess I have tougher skin."

She gave me a weird look before scooting a little closer to me, her teeth beginning to chatter. Didn't Brigadier General Mera know that Kenzi got cold easily? How the hell is she going to survive Briggs? It's not exactly known for it's heated facility.

I put an arm around her. "Here, we'll share body heat," I said.

She took no time arguing with herself before she scooted closer to me and laying her head on my shoulder. She kept her arms tightly crossed around her body. As she yawned again, she curled her legs under her body, getting comfortable.

"Thanks," she uttered as she closed her eyes again, drifting into another peaceful sleep.

Her arms started relaxing against my side and I knew she was asleep when they dropped. I looked to her with a soft smile, my eyes lowering a little. I tightened my grip on her with the arm around her body. I rested my head on hers, knowing I would wake up as soon as the train stopped. Just like I had always done when Al and I traveled, even though back then Al couldn't sleep.

"I think I fell for you the moment I saw you run into my office, Kenzi," I whispered to her as I closed my eyes, resting my head on hers. I knew it was a stronger feeling than I ever had with Winry; probably the same feeling Al had for Win.

All Kenzi did was sigh contently and cuddle closer to my body.


	6. Part 6, Taylor

_**Awww, Ed's falling in love...or at least he's sure it is! ^_^ **_

_**Now onto Taylor and Roy...**_

_**I love reviews and I will/might do points of view on different characters if you want.**_

_**Songs: **_**Try _by Pink. I just know this will become Taylor's song. I just know it. -starts to mutter the chorus-_**

**Far Away _by Nickelback. The chorus...yeah... seems to fit. I don't know, I kept finding myself listening to it when you hear about the past between Taylor and Kenzi. (Not so much of a spoiler as you just see...)_**

**_Here is another constant song that might pop up again: _I'll Be Missing You_ by Puff Daddy and Faith Evans. That chorus (Yes, mostly the choruses strike a chord with me (no pun intended)) is a good one that makes me think: This is what Taylor's thinking!_**

* * *

Roy looked at me as he poured me a glass of brandy from the other side of the bar we were seated at. We were skipping dinner and going stright to the drinking. I knew I probably wouldn't be able to eat until I knew Kenzi and Ed were safe. He handed me my glass and I promptly took a swig, letting the burning, soothing liquid roll down my throat. Step one into feeling numb from the worry and the guilt.

"Thanks again, Roy," I said. "You really didn't have to."

"Ah, but it wouldn't be fair for McKenzi for you to put her in hiding without putting yourself in hiding when you're not in work. We're not sure who this bastard is after, so we need to take precautions for you and McKenzi." I knew he was thinking the same as I was: who cared if Uncle Devon died, it would be doing the world a favor. "I'm sure she's fine with Fullmetal. He is a trustworthy guy."

I knew it was no surprise Roy was sticking up for Colonel Elric. After all, it was Roy who had offered to let Edward into the military when he was young because he performed some alchemy amazingly. I never got the entire story, and Roy was never willing to tell it. Neither was Colonel Elric. I let it be. I knew the Elric's had a complicated past like I did and I hated talking about mine.

"I am sure you're right," I sighed, setting the brandy glass on the bar where we were sitting, "but I am still worried. Kenzi and I may be cousins but she's like a younger sister to me. Since I never really got close to anyone but her, I still worry about her safety. I know she can get a little out of hand and she's sometimes reckless, but she's still a teenager. She's only nineteen."

"Nineteen and living recklessly. I could see it. I had a subordinate, who through his teen years, decided reckless was worth my effort in equal paperwork."

I giggled, totally seeing a young Major Elric like that while he somehow worked to get something back for his younger brother. Whenever I heard about his escapades with his missions, it would always remind me of Kenzi. I knew she would do near about the same without batting an eyelash. Hearing these adventures almost made me want to read the report to see what actually happened. I finished my brandy and ran my fingertip over the shining glass, letting it move in a large circle around the rim. Focusing on it for a second, I let my thoughts fade. The thoughts of Kenzi going into hiding with Colonel Elric. The thoughts of what would happen if those two were remotely attracted to each other, especially if she was attracted to him. I especially wanted the thoughts of how attracted I was to Roy to fade. I tried to ignore the last thought as much as possible. He was helping me as a friend and co-worker. That's it.

I tried to get my mind back to what Kenzi and Colonel Elric would do if they were remotely attracted to each other. I didn't know if I wanted to be angry and frustrated or relieved she picked someone I could approve of. No, she couldn't be attracted to him. He's in the military. But, if she was...

"Would you like more brandy? Or would you prefer soemthing else?"

I looked at the glass, knowing brandy had never been one of those tastes I acquired. "Do you have wine? Any kind of wine?"

"I do. I usually have some when I have dinner. Let me get you a glass." Roy got off his seat and walked to the other side, getting the wine from the darkest corner of the cupboard. "I have a question. You don't have to answer it or anything. But I am wondering, since today seemed to have been a reoccurance, aside from the assassin."

I looked to him, secretly thanking him for tearing my thoughts of just how far Kenzi would go with Elric, or any boy. My focus redirected from the glass to him uncorking the wine bottle. "Go ahead. It's the least I could do."

"Why do you always offer to take McKenzi from General Lockert? Surely there has to be a reason why you took a bullet to the shoulder for her."

I gently touched the shoulder that was shot. Roy had been more than happy to take the bullet out and close the wound. He even bandaged it as he offered his place for me. I looked to my lap, gathering my thoughts and the reasons I take Kenzi from him.

"Uncle Devon took me in when my family died. I grew close to Kenzi, and even closer when she lost her mother. It was like Uncle Devon had started writing her off then. He started to grow distant a little. Kenzi hardly noticed. As time grew on, she and him were like strangers to each other, but she always talked to him, telling him about her day as if he cared to hear it. When he was promoted to General when she was thirteen, he thought of the choice to start sending her to these boarding schools outside of Central. Reasons of that, I am not sure. By then, I had taught her some hand-to-hand combat, knowing that she wasn't going to be near me anymore. She started to detest the man she once called dad about that time. Every time she would be sent home from one of the boarding schools, I'd offer to take her because it would near about make her snap if he laid a hand on her like the first time she was kicked out." I sighed. "I guess a part of me is avoiding the fight, but the other part is protecting her from the General we all see in Uncle Devon that Kenzi started to see when she was being sent away for no reasons sometimes."

Roy blinked. "Explains her record in schools."

I nodded. "Yeah, she had a problem with boys and fighting. She'd always find more than one boyfriend to make out with and then she'd start a fight. I don't know why she fights. I sometimes think that she calls Central home and those boarding schools were like a prison to her. She never told me her thoughts on them, though I am sure what she thinks of them."

Roy handed me a glass, which I gladly took. I took a sip as he said, "A prison. I could see it. Having to be forced onto a train to some place you'd rather not be. It would be grounds for the feelings of it being a prison."

My mind flashed to what I had done to her. Kenzi would never forgive me. I pretty much did the same thing to her without any comforts of home. Not her clothes, her books, or her favorite red coat with the alchemy flamel. I clasped my hand over my eyes, feeling the sting in my heart.

"What's wrong, Taylor?"

I felt a tear escape. "I am no better than my God damn uncle. I just did that to her, Roy."

Roy walked to me, hugging me close to him. "At least she saw you weren't just sending her away like Lockert would. You proved it was for her own safety and not just because."

I curled into his arms, knowing he had a point. It still hurt. I made her a promise I would never send her away like he does, and I broke it. "You don't understand, Roy. It near about kills her every time she's sent away, and I stuck the knife in this time."

I felt his arms tighten around me, letting me know he was there. Right then, I wanted him near me. "I know, but I don't think you did. Yeah, she's sad she had to leave, but Olivier will keep her safe. We both know this, and you can call whenever as soon as we know she's there."

I nodded. At least I know Armstrong will let me keep in contact with her since Kenzi is still in protective custody no matter what she has Kenzi doing. "You're right, Roy."


	7. Part 7, Kenzi

_**And the relationship between Roy and Taylor thickens. Teehee! Onward to Kenzi and Edward, on their way to Fort Briggs.**_

_**Songs: **_**Never Gonna Be Alone _by Nickelback. I don't know, for some reason, this song came to my head while I wrote a part in this chapter._**

* * *

The town we got off the train at was freezing. I hated the fucking cold. I could never really warm up as soon as I got cold. I woke up when Edward moved. I jolted awake and stretched, looking to him. He looked like he'd just woke up himself.

"Good sleep?"

"Yeah, I was warmer." I felt the rising heat in my face. I don't know what possessed me to sit next to him, but I was so fucking glad I did.

He looked to me. "We'll have one more train after this. But, in the meantime, we're getting supplies. It's a long trek to Briggs from the town and, frankly, neither of us are prepared for it."

I put my leather jacket on, then his red coat over it. "No shit," I said, my muscles starting to twitch from the cold.

He chuckled. "Are you still cold?"

I nodded, teeth starting to chatter. "Yeah."

He smiled and went into his bag, rummaging through it for a minute before pulling out a white formal shirt. He handed it to me. "Put this on. I know it's not much but every little bit helps."

I nodded, quickly taking off my jackets and exposing my once warm skin to the cooling air around us. I shivered a little, unaware of what Ed was doing. I put on his shirt, it was a little big on me, and buttoned it. After, I replaced my coats, knowing there was no way in hell I'd get warm for a long time unless the next train was heated.

I turned to Ed when I finished. He was facing the door. "A-Are you ready?"

I nodded, wondering why he was stuttering. "Yes."

We walked out of the booth, into the rest of the car, and eventually exited the train car with our things. I tightened his old red coat around me when I felt the chill of the evening air. It was freezing. I suppressed the shiver. Ed smiled to me as we walked to the store near the train station. When we got to the door of the train station that lead to the rest of the town, he looked to me. His gaze was on my hair and his smile faded a little.

"Put the hood up," he said. I gave him a confused look. "We can't have your hair giving us away. For all people know with your hood up is that I'm my brother, Al, and you're me. It's the safest way."

I lowered my head, but complied to putting up the hood. If it wasn't to hide me, it was to keep my head warm.

"It could be the other way, Ed," I said as I got closer to him.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No, Al's still taller than me. Even without the armor." After, he muttered something to himself. I couldn't catch it.

I closed my eyes, bowing my head more, and shaking my head with a slightly amused smile. We left the train station and headed toward the store. I nearly ran inside, leaving Ed in the cold. I walked into the store, feeling the rush of pale heat as I walked in. I started to peel back my hood, letting the warm air sink into my hair.

As soon as I had it peeled back, someone put it up behind me. I looked toward the offending person who wouldn't allow me to have my hood back. As soon as I saw him, I looked to him with a slight glare.

"Remember, hood up until I say," he whispered close to my ear.

I suppressed the shiver as my skin raised and surfed down my spine. I nodded to him as we walked further in. As we got toward the storekeeper, he stepped a little closer to me, letting his hand press to the small of my back. My heart skipped the beat when I felt his hand and I bit my lip.

"Go get a coat for the both of us and some boots for you. You can't be walking through the snow in those." He shifted his eyes to my favorite buckled boots. "I'll be getting the rest. Hollar if you need anything, okay?"

I nodded, a little uneasy about it. Ed must've noticed.

"Don't worry, Kenzi, I'll be close by the entire time. I promise I will be."

I nodded again, heading toward the coats and boots. I was sure he'd keep his promise. I went through the coats, trying on a couple all black ones and finding the one for me before heading toward the boots. After trying on boot after boot, I settled on a pair of combat looking boots that I had to pull on. There was a silver buckle that clasped at the ankle and it was all black. The soles were maroon. With my items in hand, I started to look for a coat for Ed. I had no idea what his style was like, or what kind of coat he'd like. Not to mention I was flat-lining when it came to what size coat he'd wear.

As I was looking at another all black coat, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, almost yelping, at the touch and turned to him. Ed smiled.

"Startled?"

"Yes." Considering why I had to keep my fucking hood up, there is a very good reason why I was startled.

"Sorry," he said. He looked to the coat. "Yours?"

"I already picked mine out," I said as I shook my head.

"You did? Damn, you work fast."

I shrugged. "I am more of a get in, get out person."

"A girl who hates shopping. And here I thought I'd seen it all." He chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his head, under his ponytail.

I giggled. "Pick one out and I'll be ready. I've no idea what you like or what size you wear."

He chuckled again and looked at the coat I had out. "That'll fit. Let's go. We can't stay in one place for too long until we're at Briggs."

I bowed my head a little as I followed him to the shopkeeper. I pulled my hood further down my forehead as we approached her. She was a cute little brunette about the same age as Ed. Or at least a closer age to Ed's than I was. For some reason, I already hated her and I had no idea why.

"Is this all, Colonel?"

"Yes," he said. "Could you send the list of these supplies to the military? A Brigadier General Mera, she gave me orders."

"Of course, sir," she said. She wrote all we bought as Ed took out his pocket watch.

"Can't afford it?" I asked.

"No, it's for military use and we need all the help we can get. Besides, sending the receipt to her would make her more at ease about this. She knows how long it could take to get to where we're going."

"Alright, Colonel, all set." She eyed him down, eye-raping him as she told him the price. He promptly paid and showed her the watch as proof he was in the military and wasn't posing as some Colonel. She looked to me, then back to him. "I have a question, Colonel."

"Yes?"

"Are you single?"

I rolled my eyes, grabbing a backback he had packed full of supplies and walked out before Ed could answer. I didn't want to be there when he gave her his answer. As far as I knew, he was. I just didn't want to be around when he started flirting. I took in as deepest as a breath as I cold before the fridgid air near about froze my lungs.

I sighed and heard Ed walk out. "Aren't you cold?"

I nodded. That was one question he didn't have to ask me. I was always going to be cold. My muscles started to twitch with cold.

"Come on, the train is coming soon. Let's go wait for it." His hand pressed to the small of my back, urging me to walk with him. I felt the butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

I didn't bother asking him what he told that girl in the store. Part of me may have wanted to know but the rest of me didn't. It would only depress me more. I sat silently as we waited for the last train to take us as far north as we could before having to get off.

I kept my gaze on my boots as I heard Ed speak. "We'll stay in a hotel when we reach the last town. From there, we're walking."

I nodded, silent. My thoughts were starting to trail toward what Taylor must be doing. Surely she didn't tell General about what happened, leaving him in the dark like when I was bed ridden with a very high fever for three days on end or if I did something completely stupid and she took care of it before General got wind of it. Since the fever, my tolerance for the cold deminished greatly.

The train came as we boarded. I was still silent. I felt for Ed. He's the one who looked forced into silence because of me. I looked to him for reassurance when we boarded. He leaned to me.

"Same kind of booth as last time. I made sure there would be one open," he whispered as his hand pressed to my back and guided me toward another car where the booths were.

I tried not to arch my back at the sensation. Instead I walked with him, my backpack in my hand. When we reached a booth, he opened the door, letting me get in first. He set his stuff on the ground just before the door. I sat down, huddling close to wherever the heat was eminating from. He chuckled.

"Stay here, I need to do something really quick. I swear, you'll see me just outside the window." He pointed to the window, which showed a payphone.

"Who are you going to call?"

He looked to me, his smile still there. "I'm just going to check in. By now, Brigadier General Mera might be having an anxiety attack."

I flinched when I heard him mention what Taylor might be doing. I felt tears almost immediately. "T-T-That or drinking, she never drinks."

He sighed deeply. "Yeah. I'm calling Mustang's house." I looked to him weird. "She'll be there more than likely. I doubt she likes being around General Lockert."

I nodded, looking to the ground. Next I heard Ed's voice say, "I'll be right back."


	8. Part 8, Roy

_**Heya! How is 2013 treating ya? Me? The same as 2012. I've been writing. Although the new thing this year is that I get to figure out how to work my webcam online to talk to my friend over seas. Now, I think in the last chapter (I think therefore I am too lazy to figure it out) Ed became a sweetheart. I've no idea if that's in character but oh well, in everything FMA I've watched -cough-mostofthem-cough- he has his sweetheart moments. ^_^ Enjoy Roy's point of view with Ed's check-in call.**_

_**Songs: **_**Trying Not To Love You _by Nickelback. It just came to mind and I listened to it a lot because, let's face it, when you read/hear what Roy says to Ed, you'll understand part of it._**

**Womanizer_ by Britney Spears... Come on, it's Roy we're talking about... I was actually listening to this song and kept chuckling to myself... especially when I got to the end._**

**Set It On Fire _by My Darkest Days. This chorus and parts of the song is what I think Roy's thinking when he sees Taylor now. After all, he is starting to care a lot about her or he wouldn't have offered his place. And..another reason was that it has fire in the song... Yeah, I went there._**

* * *

We were on our second glass of wine when she made the first move, scooting close to me. After, I placed my arm around her as she started to freak out about why Ed or McKenzi had called. Then, she's the one who put her lips on mine, sending sparks through my system, resinating in my core. Never before had I kissed, or been with, someone like her. I wanted to be with her. It was a feeling I had once before but Riza and I parted for seperate ways. She got married, leaving me without her. I thought that was tough. If I ever left Taylor for any reason, I might just lose it.

We were in the middle of kissing, willing it to go a little further, when I heard the phone ring. Sighing a very disappointed and annoyed sigh, I pulled back. She looked to me, the same disappointed, annoyed look in her eyes until she realized it could be words from McKenzi and Fullmetal. I swear, that kid (yes, he's still a kid to me even at twenty-three) has the worse case of timing ever!

"I'll get it," I said as I stood from the stool I sat on. I flashed her a smile, letting her know we can get back to what we were doing after I deal with the caller. I was half-tempted to just torch whoever it was through the phone like I wanted to do with Maes so many times when he'd call just to gush about Elicia. "Stay here."

I walked to my phone, letting out a deep sigh before answering it. "Brigadier General Mustang," I said out of second nature. My phone rarely rings at my house. If it did, it was because Edward was in the hospital because he'd done something stupid. Other than that, it was Maes.

"Mustang?"

Now there was an odd occurance, Edward calling my house hopefully uninjured with McKenzi close by. I pinched the bridge of my nose, praying to whomever that McKenzi was alright for both Edward's and Taylor's sake.

"Where the hell are you?" Not the best way to answer the phone, but it's only Ed.

"At a train station just before the last train to the North. Why, you bastard, think I was in some hospital with McKenzi somewhere?"

I pinched my nose tighter, trying not to get as annoyed as I want to be. "Yes."

By this time, Taylor was next to me. That question was written in her eyes. I placed an arm around her, letting her know I was still here. She looked like she could break at any moment. Just like in our office.

Edward sighed. "You're a real bastard. I hope you know that."

"Who is it?"

"Ed," I mouthed with a slight noise.

Taylor perked up a little from her once somber expression. "Is Kenzi alright? Is she near him?"

I smiled to her, silently letting her know I'd ask for her so she didn't bombard him with the questions.

"Fullmetal, is McKenzi near you?"

"Yeah, she's on the train. I couldn't bring myself to push her back out here. She's already freezing her ass off. Don't worry, you bastard, tell Brigadier General Mera that I can see her and she's huddled to the source of heat for warmth. My eyes aren't off her." I could tell there was a hint of smile on his voice.

Oh, Ed, you better stay away from her. It's bad enough that her father is the most hated General in all Amestris who would sell his soul to get to the top.

I turned to Taylor. "She's fine. Freezing, but fine. Ed can see her from where he's calling on the platform of the train."

She smiled a little, turning from me. "She's going to freeze. Her tolerance for the cold isn't that great. I should've remembered. She's been like that since she was about fifteen."

"Hey, is there anything I should know about Kenzi?"

I turned to Taylor. "Is there anything he should know about her?"

Taylor thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No, but can I talk to him?" I nodded handing her the phone. "Colonel Elric? Can I ask you a favor? When you get to Briggs, have General Armstrong call me. I want to talk to my cousin as soon as I can. Oh, and if it's possible, before that." There was a pause. "Thank you, Colonel. I appreciate it, and, yes, I will be staying with Mustang."

As soon as she said that, my heart pounded after skipping a beat. I was handed the phone after that and Taylor walked to her stool.

"Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. McKenzi means more to Taylor than you'll understand. Almost like you and your brother."

"I know." I heard a train whistle. "I better get going. I might call when we get to a hotel."

"Alright." I thought of something I am sure was on Taylor's mind. "Ed?"

"Yes, you bastard?"

"No sex."

After a scoff, Ed hung up on me. I chuckled. I was protecting her, not him. I turned back to Taylor after placing the phone back on the ringer. I wanted to leave it off so I could be with her uninterrupted, but I knew it wouldn't be wise.

I hugged her from behind. She looked like she needed someone there. Tears were on her cheeks.

"She's going to get sick, I just know it, Roy." she said as she tightened her arms on me.

"It'll be alright," I said to her. "I just know it. You did make sure to tell him she doesn't like the cold."

She nodded. "I know."

I smiled, kissing her shoulder lightly. "He'll make sure she's warm. Trust me. Something tells me that she'll be warm."

Taylor turned in my arms, facing me with a gentle smile. "Does Edward happen to be a flame alchemist like you?"

"No, but he'd more than likely give her more layers to bundle up in." I kissed her neck, trying to get her mind off the world.

"You're right," she said, her voice softer and her breath hitched a little when I kissed that little spot on her neck. "R-Roy?"

"Hm?" I asked as I lightly kissed her neck more, trying to entice her into what we were doing before. I wanted to just let her mind go blank for a while. I wanted to see a smile on her face like when she would talk about something she liked, or even called me by those God awful nicknames.

"Are y-you sure you want to do this?" she asked, her breath hitching when I kissed her neck around her certain spot.

I answered with a hum as I kissed her soft, velvety skin. She sighed contently and leaned closer to me, giving me more access. I kissed her a little harder than the light kisses I was orginally giving her, hearing a faint pop as I sucked a little of her skin during each kiss.

"Are you sure you want this?" It wasn't if I was sure. I'm always sure. It was all on her whether she wanted to go further.

She cooed a little as I kissed her shoulder. "Yes."

That easily spoken three-letter word was all I needed to keep going with her lead to tell me how far I could go in this round. There was no way in hell I was going to ruin anything that might happen between us just because I want a piece of ass.


	9. Part 9, Edward

_**And here is Ed's point of view after the conversation with Roy and Jen! I enjoyed this little rant after the phone conversation. I did add what song or songs I was listening to when I wrote these chapters to the beginnings of the chapters. I enjoyed this. There is a little bit of a moment between Kenzi and Ed. You'll see when you get there. I do want to know your feedback on it because I am still new to it. ^_^**_

_**Songs: **_**Move Your Body**_** by My Darkest Days (you'll kinda see why)**_

__**If I Had You**_** by Adam Lambert**_

**She Will Be Loved**_** by Maroon 5**_

**Crush_ by David Archuletta. Oh this song... yeah... that thought has occured to both Ed and Kenzi._**

**Just A Kiss _by Lady Antebellum. Yeah, you'll see for this one too. I think it's totally Ed's thoughts at the end of this chapter._**

* * *

Who did Mustang think he was telling me no sex? I'll have sex with whoever I damn well please, and I might want it with Kenzi. She was fucking beautiful. I huffed and stepped heavily as I reboarded the train and found where Kenzi was. She was still in the same position. I debated on telling her I spoke to Taylor. I didn't know how imbalanced she still was. I didn't want her crying like she was when we were forced to leave.

I shut the door to the booth and closed all the curtains. She looked to me when I sat next to her, knowing she'd want to share body heat eventually. Her eyes were sad and a couple shades darker than usual.

"Did you call Taylor?"

Alright, so she is alright with saying Taylor's name at the moment. That's a good sign.

"Yes, she's at Mustang's house. He's keeping her safe while I keep you safe," I said as she scooted closer to me, fighting another case of shivering relentlessly.

"Good," she said as she tightened the coats around her more.

I stood for a second, knowing she'd eventually fall asleep like the last train ride. I took out the two sleeping bags and unrolled them, unzipping one fully and laying it on the ground between the two seats with the heat radiating toward our heads. I did the same with the other with the intent to cover ourselves with it. Kenzi watched me as I finished with pulling off my red-soled boots and placing them on the seat across from her.

"Get under the covers," I said gently. I remembered doing this with Al when he was coming home to Risembool to see Winry. He was always so chilled when nightfall came, especially after he was healthy enough after he got his body back. Since then, he's gotten tougher with it, especially since he's in the dessert with freezing nights. But our train rides ended when Al decided to stay in Risembool with Winry and he was heading to Xing. Not like I didn't see that one coming a mile away.

Just like Al, she followed what I said with question written in her eyes. She took off those heeled boots and tossed them on the same seat as my boots and took off the coats, putting my old red one back on her. I have to admit, she did look pretty damn good in red. She slipped under the thick sleeping bag and used her leather jacket as a pillow. I slipped off my jacket and did the same, sliding in with her and pulling her close to my body. She snuggled into my body as she yawned; like I knew what was going to happen.

"There, you warm enough?" I asked her as I looked to her. She nodded. "Good, get some rest. We'll be there in a few hours."

With that, she yawned again before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. She looked so peaceful asleep, without a care in the world. Her hand was rested on the side of my ribs, fingers barely touching the fabric of my shirt. The other hand she used as another pillow. I looked to her again, my arm wrapped around her body to give her more warmth. She felt chilled and I wondered if she really was warm. I used my right hand to move some of her bangs from in front of her eyes; I smiled.

Through the train ride, she gradually got closer to me as she slept, trying to keep as warm as possible even if I meant shoving me to the wall of the bench seat of the train. I didn't know if she just slept like that or because it was warm where I was, and I didn't care what it was. I was just glad she was still sleeping soundly. I started to twirl the ends of her golden hair between my fingers, letting the strainds dance around my fingers before falling from them. She'd sigh happily sometimes as I did it. Maybe it was a dream she was having.

* * *

The last stop had come all too suddenly for me as I spent the train ride wide awake and watching Kenzi sleep next to me without a care in the world. I still wanted Kenzi curled next to my body as she slept. But I had to wake her. She slept like Al, peacefully until woken up. Al was a beast after he was woke up. I woke her up cautiously as she stirred and rolled her head back and forth, fighting to open her eyes. Eventually, she won the fight, letting her eyes flutter open and look toward me.

"We there yet?" she asked groggily.

"Yeah," I said as I stood up and got ready for the small trek in the snow to a hotel. "Get in some warm clothes enough to make it to a hotel. We'll begin our trek tomorrow morning. It's just easier and safer to travel there during the day." I looked to her as she ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. I prayed to whatever that she didn't give herself a fever from the cold and shivering as much as she did. "You alright?"

"Yeah, fine," she said as she put the winter coat on over my red one. "Just a little cold."

Now I was hoping the hotel we were going to stay at had heat and plenty of it.

She slid on her heeled boots and stuffed the rest of the stuff that was out into a backpack while I put away the sleeping bags. When we were ready, we got off the train and headed from the platform, through the train station building, and onto the street. The last town in the North survived around the train bringing soldiers and people. It was only natural that the train station be near the heart of the town with a few hotels near by. We started our walk to the hotel as far North as we could go. The closer we were to Briggs, the better. Kenzi had the hood pulled up to keep the wind off her face as we walked to the hotel. When we walked in, we were greeted by a man with short red hair. He looked like a skinny, frail-looking Breda to me.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes," I said as I walked to him as if the cold didn't bother me. "I'd like a room for the night."

"Are you lost?"

"No."

He wrote something down as Kenzi walked to me and rested her head on the nape of my neck. He looked to us with a cheesy grin on his face. "Honeymooning?"

Kenzi lifted her head, glaring at the man. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

If we _were_ honeymooning, I definitely wouldn't take her North. It would be to the south. Maybe to a lake. Anywhere warm where I wouldn't have to worry about her freezing beside me and my automail leg wouldn't lock up, even though Winry improved it the last time she worked on it, calling it the "universal metal" that shouldn't freeze up or overheat as easily.

I filled out the hotel check-in papers, mindlessly putting down Colonel instead of my first and last name. Since paperwork as a Colonel has increased with the promotion, putting Colonel before Edward has become second nature to me.

"Do you have heat? I mean, lots of heat?"

He chuckled as he handed us a key. I knew something must've happened between Kenzi and this guy for him to chuckle like he thought he knew better, maybe it was Kenzi's head on my shoulder and her, what I thought was a very valid, question. "I'm sorry, with people losing power, all we had left was a single bed. Will that be alright, Colonel?" He turned to Kenzi. "Yes, miss, there should be plenty of heat for you."

Kenzi smiled brightly, glad to hear there was heat.

"It'll be fine," I said as I absent-mindedly laid my pocket watch down to confirm I was military instead of showing him my uniform and gave him the money for the room and to shut him up about us being here. Kenzi grabbed the key and headed down the hall, toward our room. I smirked.

"That's Kenzi," I muttered under my breath as I followed her.

"Sir, that is one hell of a girl."

I smirked more. Yeah, I know. I turned to him and nodded as a thanks before chasing after her before she locked me out of the room. I pushed my through the door before she could shut it on me. Her giggle rang through the room as she dumped the backpack on the floor and flopped on the bed. I chuckled. She was so lively now. I had a feeling it wasn't going to last, but she was smiling. Her smile was vibrant, able to light up a city greater than Central; it was perfect. I set my bag down on the floor next to hers and stood at her while she was still sprawled on the bed.

She sat up a little, looking to me. "What would you have done if I locked you out?"

"Picked the lock," I said. Al and I learned how from Winry a long time ago but I've never had to use it until I got my arm and Al back.

Her eyes widened a little in shock, then went back to what they were originally. She chuckled. "Makes me feel safer knowing I could be changing and you could walk in on me on any point."

I wasn't thinking that, but I wouldn't really be sorry for that one if it happened.

She stood and stripped off the coats she was wearing. It shocked me some to think she was warm enough to even think it. Then again, the heat was turned up higher than on the train. It was almost starting to make me sweat. She tossed them onto the chair near the bed and looked to me. She was still wearing the white button down of mine I gave her to wear and her jeans. Even then she looked sexy as hell.

"You gonna take a shower tonight or tomorrow?" she asked me.

I shook my head, having almost missed what she said from staring at her, letting my imagination take flight with her all over it.

"Go ahead and take one," I said thinking about calling Taylor again. "I'll take one in the morning."

She smiled, turning and heading toward the bathroom door. "Alright, I'll be out."

With that, she disappeared behind the bathroom door, locking it. I sighed contently. Must be from her days in boarding schools. I never locked the bathroom door. Not at home, Winry's, or when Al and I traveled while we searched for the stone. Hell, not even after Al got his body back did I lock the bathroom door. Before too long, I heard the shower come to life and humming eminate from under the door. I chuckled.

"So, you sing in the shower," I said as I heard her. I stripped out of my coat and slid off the jacket of my military uniform. I kicked off my boots and stood near the bathroom door, taking a minute or so to hear her. To listen to her sing a lullabuy. I let out a breathy chuckle. "You're good, too."

I pushed myself from the door when I heard the shower turn off, not realizing I had just stalked the bathroom door that Kenzi was behind. I smiled thinking about her. Immediately after, I shook my head. No, she's off limits. Lockert's daughter. There is no way in hell she'd be interested in me.

Soon after I collapsed on the bed, waiting for her, she walked out wearing nothing but my white button down. When I saw her, it took all I had not to stare at her smooth, tanned, long legs sticking out of the shirt tails.

She bit her bottom lip. Damn, does she know how incredibly sexy she is, and how much she is turning me on? "There weren't any shorts on me so..." her voice faded into a nervous, guilty smile.

I jumped a little, ready to go get the extra pair of boxers in my bag just so I wouldn't keep staring at her legs. "Would you like a pair of my boxers? They are clean."

She nodded a little. A slight shade of pink spreading across her cheeks. I got up and rummaged through my suitcase, looking for them. When I found the light blue fabric, I tossed them to her and started back for the bed. She put them on, flashing a hint of what color panties she was wearing. When she was done, she sat on the bed next to me and smiled.

"Thanks," she said innocently.

I smiled to her. "You're welcome."

"Can we call Taylor? She might want to hear my voice. You know, just to make sure I am alive and you're not leading her on." She paused, realizing how bad that sentence sounded. "Not that you would." The palm of her hand connected to her forehead. "I'm gonna shut up. You know what I mean."

I laughed. "Yeah, I got what you meant." I rolled to the phone thinking, she might want to hear your voice, but she's more than likely screaming Mustang's name as we speak. I dialed his number anyway. If he has the time to make Taylor...nope, not going to think about that... then he can keep it to himself while Kenzi talks to her cousin.

"Roy Mustang's place," a female voice said.

"Brigadier General Mera?" I asked. I've heard Taylor so much I almost forgot she was a rank higher than I was. Or that she was something more than the cousin to Kenzi and they were close like sisters.

I felt Kenzi move, practically laying on top of me to hear her voice. I suppressed the chuckle.

She sounded shocked as she said, "Edward? You're at Briggs already?"

"No, we're at a hotel. Kenzi wanted to call you."

"Kenzi," she repeated, her tone hinting a little sorrow and disappointment. I knew that tone, I had that tone a lot when Al was in armor and I was reminded of what I did that night. "Can you put her on, Edward?" Off in the distance, I could hear that bastard say something, then Taylor reply with, "Roy, my cousin wanted to call me. He's not trying to ruin the mood."

I suppressed the shiver of disgust when I heard that and handed the phone to Kenzi, who laid on top of me to reach the phone. I looked down the length of her body as she spoke to Taylor. My shirt laid against her body, showing off her curves as she spoke. I could see where my boxers rested on her hips and wondered if they went lower if she stood. Her boobs were pressed to my chest and the bottom of my ribs.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Taylor. It's fucking cold here." I fought the chuckle. Her constant complaint the whole trip. "Why would you think that? Just because you and Roy..." she shook her head. I chuckled a little, making her jump with each chuckle. "No, I wasn't thinking that!" She totally was. Kenzi groaned a little. "You can't stop me from that even if you wanted to. I am nineteen." There was a pause, Kenzi let out a sigh. "I'll call you when we're at Briggs, alright? And do me a favor?" Oh God, I have to hear this one. "I am too young to be a cousin-aunt, just sayin." I could hear Taylor's reaction to that and laughed. "I love you too, Taylor!"

Kenzi reached to hang up the phone, further pressing her body into mine. When she hung the phone up, she looked to me. "Thanks," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," I said, returning the smile.

It was then that I realized where her hands were. One rested on my chest, next to her body, and the other was propping herself up as she looked to me. I didn't realize she had moved her body until I felt her legs on either side of my automail leg. They weren't like that before. Her lips were near mine. Her intoxicating scent taking me to the edge. She met me halfway, our lips crashing together as she relaxed herself back onto my body. One of my hands attached themself to the small of her back and the other combed through her hair. Her silky, dark gold hair with the purple intertwining themselves around my fingers.

That small moan of want was enough to get me to get me closer to the edge of control. I rolled her over onto her back, my tongue snaking into her mouth for dominance, which was something she wasn't giving up too easily. My hand trailed down her side, making her skin crawl as I teased the end of my shirt she was wearing. I hovered over her as I felt her hands attack my uniform pants. I smirked a little and broke the kiss, after I had won dominance, to kiss down her neck. She moaned a little when I kissed a small spot near where her pulse would be.

I helped her kick off my pants as I kissed the exposed skin she left from buttoning up the shirt. I wanted more, and I could tell she did too when she brought my lips back to hers again. I mapped out her mouth again, getting to know everything about it. I found one sensitive area and brushed over it, making Kenzi moan and weak. She laid back as I started to slowly unbutton the buttons to the shirt she was wearing. I could hardly feel that she was doing the same until I felt a cool rush of air to my skin.

She was the one to break the kiss when I had unbuttoned her shirt. She took in a breath, her breathing heavier than normal. Her hands rested on my chest with a smile on her face. She kissed me again, this time flipping us over to the position before. She broke the kiss to kiss my jawline, down my neck and to my chest in small, light kisses. I smiled, watching her. Her bangs fell in front of her eyes and the ends of her hair lightly brushing my sides. I closed my ecstacy and sighed happily. That was until she stopped kissing all together.

I opened my eyes and lifted my head, looking to her. She looked to me, her fingertips on my scar. "I got that a while-years- ago," I said when I saw the question in her eyes. "I was being reckless."

"What did you do?"

"It was a support beam for a mine shaft."

Her eyes widened. I knew the next question was how the fuck I survived. That would be a little harder to explain. Not unless she knew anything of alchemy and the laws of alchemy like equivalent exchange. I sat up some and kissed her, letting anything she was feeling fade. She leaned into the kiss and laid me back as my hands slightly lifted the shirt tail and rested on her hips. She pulled back the shirt I was wearing, until it came off with me sitting up. She straddled me, letting my hand move up a little and feeling her shiver with my touch.

She let out a small moan when I kissed that small spot again. She kissed part of my scar where my automail was. I gripped her shirt when her soft lips kissed both my skin and scar and let out a soft moan. I wanted more and I didn't care what Mustang said or who she was.

Wait, I did care on how I took her.

"Kenzi," I said in a whisper as her fingers wrapped around to the back of my neck. She kissed my neck again and stopped, looking at me when I said her name. "We should stop before we do something we'll both regret later."

Seeing how I've known her for little under twenty-four hours, regretting having sex with her would be present, searing into my mind if nothing came between us.

Kenzi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right," she said as she buttoned her shirt back up and got off me. She sighed a little and got uder the quilt and sheets of the bed, not saying a word.

I had to make it up to her, that I wasn't just planning on using her while we were alone and going to leave her when this shit was over with. Not even thinking about what would happen she'd somehow get pregnant from it. Oh God, not that! I leaned to her, she was rolled on her side, her back to me. Her hair rolling down her shoulders in waves and curls; I tried as hard as I could not to run my fingers through it.

"It's not that I don't want you, it's just that I want to have you when you're ready. Not..."

"I get it. Not like I hadn't had the _I want to wait for your sake_ speech," she interrupted me, her tone clearly annoyed and disappointed. I felt the pang of guilt and jealousy hit me. So she's gotten close before. What else has she done? "It's not like I haven't made out with anyone before."

I kissed her cheek after I got under the covers with her, not planning on putting anything back on that was taken off and ignoring the comment about me not being the first. I further ignored what thoughts came to mind when I though of how many schools she's kicked herself out of. Of course she would get boyfriends, she's fucking gorgeous. "Good night, Kenzi. Sweet dreams."

I turned out the light and settled in. Just as I closed my eyes, I heard Kenzi utter, "Sweet dreams, Ed."


	10. Part 10, Taylor

_**A couple people are a little disappointed with the events in the hotel... But I think Ed made the right call. After all, he is 23. XD**_

_**As for Taylor and Roy -chuckles- I think I had too much fun writing the beginning of this part. I really think so. -fights the laugh thinking about it.-**_

_**Songs: **_**Next Go Round**_** by Nickelback... You'll find out why. (There is a joke Roy makes. He never comes out and says it is, but it is. Taylor freaks out.)**_

**Yeah**_** by Usher featuring Lil John and Ludacris... I mainly listened to this song for the one line. "Lady in the street..."**_

**I Think I'm Fallin For You**_** by Colbie Callet (I think it's her... but I am not sure. If you do know, please let me know.) Well... this is basically Taylor's thoughts while she's at work. (No, this isn't a spoiler. Taylor isn't going to miss work even though she sent McKenzi away... Just sayin'.)**_

**Good Girls Go Bad ****_by Cobra Starship... This is Roy. Enough said._**

* * *

I knew it was either late at night or very early in the morning when I opened my eyes next. I was scared to know what happened. My mind was a blur. I remembered drinking, which I never do because the last thing I wanted to be was Uncle Devon. I remembered Ed calling and Roy with me, by my side the entire time. I vaguely remembered Kenzi calling, telling me she was alright. Kenzi and Ed, I let out a small, nearly soundless groan thinking about what _could_ happen between them if it hadn't already. I remembered part of our conversation about sex. I warned her about no having sex. and then she called what I'm pretty sure I just did. When what I was laying on moved and breathed in deeper than normal, it was confirmed.

I looked to him as he slept. He was definitely shirtless and I was pretty sure he was naked from his waist down. I just didn't want to figure it out just yet. I didn't want to prove that Kenzi was right. I was twenty-five and shouldn't have regretted anything. After all, I was plenty old enough and only live at Uncle Devon's because he lived close to HQ, and I keep the house in order. As much as my thoughts went back to what Kenzi said about becoming whatever she would be if I were pregnant, I knew she was right. That's what I get for mixing my alcohol with someone like Roy around.

Roy groaned as I slid out of his bed and scurried to put on my shirt and find wherever my panties were thrown. As long as I was generally covered, I was fine, even if my gunshot wound pounded like hell. Did I think I was fucking invicible last night after hearing McKenzi's voice?

"Good morning," Roy said as he rolled over on his bed to face me, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

I froze then turned to him. "Good morning, Roy," I said with a smile. It wasn't like he'd be awake enough to remember this. And thinking about last night, he should be hungover.

"Roy? Since when is it just Roy?"

Okay, now I am caught.

"Would you like it if I called you Roy-Boy?"

"No," he said quickly, raising his hand to silence anything more. "No, I am fine with Roy."

"Good," I said as I looked around the room and peaked my head out his bedroom door and down the hall.

I widened my eyes at the sight. Shoes, military pants, socks, shirts, military uniform jackets, and my bra trailed into Roy's bedroom like some errotic Hansel and Gretel breadcrumb trail; leaving traces that we'd been there. I looked around the room to find his boxers hanging from a dresser knob. That one made my mouth drop. I definitely didn't remember what happened too much after Kenzi called. I remembered continuing to make out with Roy. He was an amazing kisser, and after that was a blur. I was scared to see the rest of his once-clean house. If the trail was any indicator, I was sure the bar we were sitting at and the steps leading to said trail was proof that both of us weren't thinking about much of anything except for screwing each other's brains out.

I felt Roy's smirk on my back. "If you're thinking about last night, then let me tell you, I enjoyed it as much as you did."

"Yeah," I uttered, "if I can remember what the fuck we did last night."

"I'm shocked you could keep up as much as you did with your shoulder. I hope I get to see you when you're completely healed."

That's not making my case any better.

"What, did we have sex last night?" I snapped to face him from where I was standing in his bedroom, shooting daggers from my eyes.

Roy blinked and stared at me for a second in disbelief. "Yeah, multiple times. Trust me, by round three, you forgot why you were here."

I widened my eyes. I swear, I will never live it down if Kenzi finds out about this. "Either your little soldier is easily aroused and stands at attention easily or you were shooting blanks and just trying to satisfy me."

Roy's face was priceless, and I wanted a picture, but I decided to gather my clothes and take a shower for work instead. On top of paperwork, I needed to find out who was after Uncle Devon, If the assassin was after him. It seemed all my problems from the afternoon before flew to me in a large wave of memories and thoughts, letting more than one train of thought run on a par of tracks. When I had it all, I locked myself in the bathroom, letting the thoughts run their course and wash away with the hot water.

* * *

I sighed as I quickly finished my paperwork and began to write a timeline of what happened yesterday on a piece of blank, white paper. The rumors of Kenzi's return to Central started at about ten-thirty that morning. Uncle Devon came to me with a confirmation about an hour later. Lunch was at noon, and at about one that afternoon, I met Uncle Devon again in the hall to talk to me about a possible person hiding McKenzi from him (which I promptly discarded because anyone who thought Kenzi was different from what Uncle Devon says about her would). At one-thirty, I was shot in the shoulder, thank you Roy for getting out the bullet. At two, Kenzi and Colonel Elric left for... I purposely left that blank. If anyone were to find this, I couldn't give away my cousin's position like that. Not that easily.

I sighed when I realied I had only seen her for a few minutes, and within that time, I broke her heart with one simple sentence: I have to send you to protective custody. In her eyes, I knew meant: I am sending you away without me. I hated myself for it and regretted it. I was pretty sure I regretted it like I was starting to regret sex with Mustang.

When I heard Mustang sigh from bordem, I looked to him. He looked to me. "Why would I have sex with you if I was so worried about Kenzi?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but we were making out before she called."

Damn, he has one on me. "Why did you push further?"

"You wanted it. Believe it or not, Taylor, you were feeling pretty good after that fourth glass of wine."

Four? I had four glasses of wine on top of whatever the hell he gave me first? No wonder I don't remember a God damn thing . If I did remember, it was a huge haze.

"Why weren't you the gentleman and stop us?"

"How could I have stopped a secretly sexy woman like you and tell her that she couldn't get some because she was supposed to be wringing her hands in anxiousness and worry that her cousin and my subordinate weren't screwing each other's brains out as they made their way to where they were going?"

I fought the blush. No one has ever called me sexy. "You still should have stopped anyway."

Roy sighed. It wasn't a "I give up" one. It was a frustrated one. "I have no regrets of last night's endeavors."

Endeavors was right. I am still feeling the throbbing down stairs from his size. I wanted to say that I had regrets, but in all honesty, I didn't. Being around Roy made most of my day. I could get through paperwork and fuck with his mind a little more. The only thing I regretted was telling Kenzi no sex and went ahead and screwed Roy. I felt like I somehow betrayed her and stabbed her in the back, twisting the knife.

"I want to say the same," I said as I looked to the wood of my desk, studying the pattern the grain of the wood made. It was stained with a dark stain, highlighting the dark lines even more.

Roy's voice broke into my head before I could say, or think, much of anything. "If you're thinking about what you said to your cousin, think of this, she's going to do what she pleases because she can, or it's spur of the moment. After all, you said it yourself, she's nineteen with a little bit of a rebellious streak in her. Of course she's going to try things."

That didn't make me feel better in the least. Kenzi was still a virgin as far as I knew. I wanted to keep it that way until I could approve of some boy that happened to come along that she was crazy about. Since I'm not there to keep an eye on her, it nearly tore me apart thinking she could be hooking up with Colonel Elric and falling for him at the same time. I wasn't sure if I approved of him.

I sighed. "I know. Kenzi's rebellious streak's gotten her into messes." I looked to him so he knew how serious I was. "I just don't want her to do something she'll regret later."

Something she'll regret at her age: getting pregnant. I wanted to stop her from that until she's ready, or maybe a little older.

I felt Roy peck my cheek. "Don't worry about her. She's nineteen and capable of making her own choices. If she does do something she regrets, we both know she has a cousin, who is like a big sister, to help her. I'm sure she knows that."

I looked to him. "You're right," I said.

Knowing how this is turning out with Roy, with him making my heart pound every time he was near me, he'll be there with me too.


	11. Part 11, Kenzi

**_Wow, I am sorry for the small wait. This is a long chapter to make up for this. Wow, the ever looming presence of sex. But I think both Taylor and Kenzi are falling in love. But that's just me. I kinda wanna hear who you guys think it is that is after Lockert blood. REVIEW PLEASE! Enjoy Kenzi's point of view as they trek through the snow and cold!_**

**_Songs I've listened to/thought of: "My First Kiss" by 3Oh!3 featuring Ke$ha (I don't know, Kenzi does think about what happened between them in the hotel. So I figured this fit...even though she's been kissed before.)_**

**_"When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne (Just because Kenzi talked to Taylor)_**

**_"Brothers" by Vic Mignogna (For when Ed gets to Briggs and is called short. It just reminded me of Brotherhood.)_**

**_"Over and Over" by Nelly and Tim McGraw (The chorus mainly is the reason why I say this one. It just fit.)_**

* * *

I kept my eyes on the sky as we trekked, looking for any sign of some spontaneous blizzard that would force Ed and I to get some shelter. When I didn't have my eyes on the northern sky, I looked to my feet as we walked. Ed was in front of me, making a path with the knowledge that the wind would cover our tracks behind us.

Being like this made me think. It made me think about last night, as regrettable as it was when it ended. I've never felt so alive as I did in that hotel room as his touch ghosted and trailed on my skin, letting it linger. The taste of him still on my lips. His hands lightly feeling my skin. Everything from his touch to the way those ember-like eyes looking to me sent electricity through my system.

"Just a few more miles and Briggs soldiers should see us," Ed said, breaking into my day dream.

"Miles?" I looked to him, displeased. "How long have we been walking?"

"Miles," Ed responded.

We hadn't talked much since last night. I didn't care, but I had a feeling he was rethinking about his actions last night. Hell, I was replaying it over and over in my head, slowly coming to the realization that it was turning me on.

I groaned with response to Ed, now wishing there was a blizzard coming. I wanted to be close to him like we were on the train and how I woke up. I loved being huddled close to him, sharing the body heat that he gave off. Considering what Taylor's been telling me, I couldn't go much further than that without going against her wishes.

After a few more miles, Ed stopped. Since I wasn't paying much attention anyway, I ran into him. He looked back to me and smiled before he looked back straight ahead.

"There's Fort Briggs," he said with a hint of happiness in his voice. "We made it faster than I thought."

"Faster?"

"Yeah, usually there is some freak blizzard or something that makes you stay a little longer in the snow before you reach it."

I looked toward the intimidating fort, suddenly glad the Ice Queen was there. She was merciless when it came to near about everything. No wonder Taylor had gone to her when she needed extra training.

The fort looked like a castle among a vast world of white and desolate wasteland. It made me wonder how Dracma could even plan to attack with something like that fort standing there with General Armstrong at command. I often heard that there was the rest of the world and then there was Fort Briggs world. The tall, large brick wall was armed to the teeth, ready to strike when intruders came. The large doors made it seem like it was bigger than it already was. I looked to Ed, who seemed to be off in some memory or day dream.

"Come on, we better get going before soliders try to kill us or there some freak blizzard. Both could happen at any time."

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"No, but Armstrong is."

I blinked a little at how fast Ed had said that. He turned around to me, those inticing ember eyes staring back to me. I was getting lost in them with memories of the night before replaying in my head.

Before anything happened between us, Ed turned around. "Let's go," he said, his voice with a hint of disappointment. "The snowfall's gotten thicker."

I looked up to the grey sky as he mentioned the snow. The snowflakes had gotten thicker just in the time we'd been standing there. I looked around as Ed took a few steps toward the Fort. Over toward the east, I saw what looked like an abandoned mine entrance. It looked like it had seen better days; not to mention it was at least a few miles away. I looked to Ed, wondering if he's been over toward there before.

"Ed, is that a mine shaft over there?"

Ed stopped and turned to me as I nodded my head toward where I was talking about.

"Yeah."

"Why would a town be that close to Briggs?"

"The town is miles and miles from that opening when the mine shaft ran. It's still like this on the other side, so don't even think about going near there."

I felt my muscles twitch a little when he said that. "How would you know?"

He sighed. "I just do. That mine has been abandoned for a very long time."

I dropped it, feeling the aura that he didn't want to talk about it. I was more than positive it was one of the mineshafts that he got that scar in. It started to become more apparent as he talked about it. I even saw his hand start to twitch to hold his side where his scar was. I tried not to focus on it as we got closer and closer to the entrance of Fort Briggs.

"Come on, Kenzi, you're dragging behind."

I'd been dragging behind for the last mile and a half. My legs felt like rubber, I was exhausted from walking all day with hardly a rest, and now, a nap in the snow sounded like the perfect thing at the moment.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I said as I stepped in his shoe prints to somehow keep up.

Just as we'd gotten closer, enough to see the rigid details of the fort. Dry, cracked wood gated the entrance into the fort while rigid, deep gray bricks sealed what was inside from intruders of every kind. The towers, where soldiers were put on twenty-four hour watch created a night in the middle of the day. At the same time, as Ed and I saw the massive fort, we heard yelling and then a few shots fired. I hit the ground immediately, scared as all hell I was going to be shot by a crazed woman and her army for the Amestrian military.

I looked toward Ed, who stood up from the snow to yell. "Hey! General Armstrong! It's Colonel Elric! Please stop shooting me, I actually have orders to stay alive!"

After another shot, Ed and I were pretty sure it was toward him, there was silence for a moment.

"How do I know if you are Edward Elric?" a woman called back. That was Armstrong. I knew it. Never met the woman, but her voice was definitely authoritarian.

"Because the first time I was here, my automail froze up and Sloth had come to Briggs during my stay!"

"Anyone could have done that!"

Ed growled. "My brother was in armor until the day of the Promised Day! His name is Alphonse if you wanted more proof."

"Then you're a soldier dressed like Elric. He's not that tall."

And there goes the ticking time bomb, I thought as Ed tensed up. I had heard about stories of when Ed loses his temper over his height from Taylor. Now I get to find out if they were true.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CAN'T SEE IN THE SNOW? I GREW YOU KNOW!"

I heard laughter roar from the fort and it caused me to giggle a little. "Yeah, that's you alright, Elric. Get in here before the girl you're with gets frost bite."

"You're not worried about me?'

"No."

Ed growled and glared as he helped me out of the snow and the large doors opened, which looked like they hadn't been in years. Ed wrapped an arm around me as we walked in. The heat from inside the fort overwhelmed us. General Amrstrong met us near the entrance. Her sword was clasped to her side and she looked so authoritarian standing like that.

"Well, well, well, look what the snow blew in." She shook her head as she looked toward Ed. "I thought I'd never see you around here again, Edward. What kind of trouble did you bring me? More homunculi?"

Ed chuckled nervously. "No, just a girl."

Ed nodded his head toward me, making General Armstrong follow it. She scanned me over as I trembled from being so cold. She stood straighter as she looked to me.

"General Locker's daughter," she shook her head. I wondered what she was going to do to me. "What has your father done this time for you to go into hiding her in Briggs?" Ed and I gave her the same confused looks. She knew without Ed giving her the code. She laughed. "I am not stupid not to know why you're here. Come to my office and we'll discuss this before I have a doctor check the two of you out." She turned to a man with white hair and Ishvalan eyes. "Miles, see to it that the men get back to work and the doctor is ready for them. We can't have a General's daughter dying or getting sick from being out in that cold."

The large man didn't hesitate. "Yes, ma'am," he said before he turned to the men wondering why Ed and I were here. "You heard the General, men! Back to work!"

Just like that, the men dispersed, leaving the two of us with General Armstrong.

She looked at me again as I shivered violently, begging for warmth. "Come on, let's get you two to my office."

She turned around and walked away. Ed and I gave reassuring looks to each other before we followed her. She was silent, inspecting the walls and soldiers of Briggs. When we'd reached her office, she unlocked it and walked in, letting us in before she shut the door. She sighed, placing her sword against the desk, at the ready.

"Tell me, what has Devon Lockert done this time to deserve to have his daughter in hiding?"

I looked to Ed, having no idea how to speak to this woman. She wasn't like Taylor where I could just come right out and say it. This woman was far more intimidating than Taylor was on a good day.

Ed sighed a little. "There is an assassin out there. They'd already shot Tay-I mean, Brigadier General Mera. General Mera sent me with her cousin to come here until they find the assassin."

Armstrong nodded. "I see." She turned to me. "What is your name?"

"McKenzi Lockert, ma'am," I said as evenly as I could through chattering teeth.

She smiled at my failure of an attempt. "Well, Miss Lockert, seems like you're stuck here until I receive word from Taylor." I gave her a questioned look. "Let me at least call her and let her know you've made it here in one piece and alive."

I was beginning to contemplate the alive part. With how I was shivering, alive was going to be stretched a little. Armstrong picked up the phone, said a few codes and was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"Mustang, this is Armstrong. Put Taylor on the phone. No, you bumbling idiot, I am calling because of important business." Ed and I exchanged looks. If Armstrong had the alchemy ability like her brother, there was no doubt she would have found a way to kill Roy. "Mustang, I swear, if you don't put Mera on the phone, I will personally leave Briggs to show you what I can do about your problem with orders." After a small chuckle, she waited for a moment. "Taylor, you sound so gloomy. Yeah, well, stop, there are worse people off than you. Besides, the object of your depression is sitting in my office shivering like a..." there was a pause. Taylor was speaking, I felt my heart pound a little. "I understand. I can allow you to talk to her. It's certainally no problem. Bringing in Devon's family is a new low, even for assassins, I'll be more than happy to hide her for the time being."

Armstrong soon handed me the phone, letting me reach to talk. I gave her a thankful smile. "Kenzi?" I heard the voice on the other line ask.

I smiled, trying to keep the shivering to a minimum. "Yeah, I'm h-here, T-Taylor."

"Still not friends with the cold?"

"H-Hell no," I said as I trembled as my muscles twitched.

"I'll have Armstrong get a doctor to check you out. Maybe you need extra layers or something."

I nodded. "Maybe."

Her voice seemed softer, a little lighter as I talked to her. When I handed the phone back to Armstrong with a "Thank you, ma'am," she took the phone back and began talking to Taylor once more.

"I understand your worry about her, Taylor," Armstrong said. If Ed's jaw wasn't attatched, it would have hit the floor. Armstrong sounded caring. "Don't worry, I already am. Of course, I will." There was another pause. "Oh, Taylor, do me a favor. Please cut off Roy's manhood. He doesn't need it. He probably already has little Mustang's running around." Ed and I got wide-eyed and nearly choked on the air we were breathing. "And stay away from him. No screwing him like a little bunny, no matter how good the sex or anything."

There, Taylor, how do you like it when someone tells you to stay away from someone like that?


	12. Part 12, Roy

_**Heya guys, sorry for the AWOL. I've been busy with papers, Ethics class (still wondering the ethical reason why I am still in the class), and getting psyched over my American Civil War class. So anyway, onto what happened in the last chapter with Kenzi and Ed. Yeah, they made it to Briggs. Not gonna say what's gonna happen with them. XD**_

_**Now onto Roy and Taylor...well, if you recall, their morning started out awkwardly. Now, they're at work. Remember that call to Taylor from Briggs? Yeah, you'll hear that side of the conversation. I regret nothing in that!**_

_**Songs: "Casual Sex" by My Darkest Days (Oh come on, Roy brings up something that reminds me of this song. I regret nothing)  
"Bad Day" by Daniel Powter (This song...Just seemed to fit Taylor)  
"Be With You" by Enrique Iglesias (Oh this song... You'll see why I picked this song toward the end of the chapter)**_

* * *

I eyed Taylor as she sat on my desk, talking on the phone with Fort Briggs. It was up in the air at this point as to who she was talking to at the moment. I didn't regret anything I had said to Armstrong, fully knowing it would take her forever to reach me, and by then, I would be prepared for whatever that non-alchemist can throw at me; even her sword. My gaze dropped to Taylor's legs, which were regrettably fully covered with the pants to her uniform. Her smooth legs that I'd spent some time last night massaging and hearing her cry out in pleasure as she arched her back a little and gripped the sheets under her in anticipation of what's to come.

I looked up to Taylor fighting back tears as I heard, "Kenzi?"

God, she was two seconds from breaking down on the phone with her cousin, despite what I could hear on the other end of the phone. It sounded like McKenzi was vibrating or something.

Taylor chuckled softly, hearing her vibrating cousin. I was pretty sure I could hear teeth chattering. Damn, this girl and cold do not mix in the least. "Still not friends with the cold?"

I suppressed the chuckle as I heard a clear, audible, "H-Hell no!" come from McKenzi. That girl was freezing to death. Why isn't Fullmetal doing his job of protecting her? That would include protecting her from the cold. Damn, he really needs to learn some sort of heat alchemy like I did.

Taylor's shoulder shook a little with a silent laugh. "I'll have Armstrong get a doctor to check you out. Maybe you need extra layers or something." There was a small pause, McKenzi was answering. "Sorry, no leads yet on that. I wish I could say I had an idea, but Uncle Devon had a lot of enemies." There was another pause, followed with an audible sigh. "I know, Kenzi. Think of it this way, you can look but you can't touch." Taylor nearly went crimson as she said that. Last night, she looked and touched. Not that I regret any moment of it. "I said, Kenzi, no sex. I will take you to the doctor when you return to make sure you didn't. Doctors are great with finding that kind of shit out."

I felt my heart quicken and my eyes get wide, almost picturing McKenzi doing the same. Taylor may sound normal, but hearing her say that promise to her cousin suddenly made me hope Ed knows to stay the hell away from her. If they do screw each other, even once, and Taylor finds out, Ed's gonna die. Taylor already knows the basics of my flame alchemy, and after hearing what she was like during the war some and during missions, Winry and her wrench had nothing on Taylor Mera.

God, Fullmetal, you better hope you can keep it in your pants. Taylor'll kill you first chance she gets if she finds out you and Miss Lockert had sex if you do.

"Kenzi, what I do in my spare time is none of your business," Taylor said with an irritated tone. "No, I did not have sex with Roy. We might have made out, but no sex."

Good lie, Taylor; she'll find us out eventually.

Taylor sighed. "You are my business. You and Colonel Elric are going to have to freeze, maybe perhaps share body heat a few times," she said. Then her eyes widened under her hand as she pressed her hand to her forehead. Just as the words got out of her mouth, she said instantly, "No that is not an excuse to strip down and try the horizontal tango." I heard the audible groan and tried not to snicker. "I miss you too, Kenzi. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

I pressed my hand to her cheek, trying to ease the darkened sadness in her eyes. I gave her a small smile, trying to reassure her.

"Armstrong, thank you again for taking her and Colonel Elric in. Kenzi isn't a big fan of the cold. I'd suggest taking her to the doctor to have them check her out, see what she needs to at least function properly and if she has frostbite." I shook my head thinking about McKenzi, the girl who had a reputation for fights and getting kicked out of school, shivering like a dog in the rain. Taylor listened for a moment while Olivier talked, sighing with relief. "Thank you, Armstrong. I owe you one." All of a sudden, Taylor's eyes got wide. Wider than I'd ever knew they could get. Her face grew hot and red. It made me wonder what Olivier said to him. "You want me to do _what_ to Roy?"

I knew my eyes were wide at that point. Olivier probably had a few rather...painful...ideas of what to do to me. Part of me didn't want to know, the other part was screaming to know just in case for our next fight, I'd know.

"I'm sorry, Armstrong," Taylor said sweetly. "I don't think I could do that to him." I sighed with relief, knowing if shit hit the fan and I was about to die by Olivier's hand, at least Taylor would be there to help me. I heard her giggle a little. The sweet sound filling my ears and echoing through my brain. "Who says I'm a bunny? Besides, it's not like I am the one under protective custody."

Soon after, Taylor hung up the phone, looking to me. Her legs here still crossed, a foot resting on the armrest of the desk chair. "You're lucky Armstrong was partly joking."

"Why?"

"She wanted me to castrate you, to put it lightly." Taylor gave a half-chuckle as I cringed. I knew Oliver wasn't particularly fond of me when I'd go out with various women, but I never knew she'd actually thought about that. "Although, the way she put it sounded more painful."

"I'd imagine," I said, trying to keep my voice as even as possible. On the inside, I was pleading to some higher being that Armstrong or Taylor wouldn't do that. I did want kids one day, and I can't get them with my dick chopped off.

Taylor's expression changed a little, going softer and slightly sadder, as she looked out the window. I watched her. She was thinking about her cousin and how to catch this damn assassin. The more I watched her, the more I wanted to watch the guy burn.

"I am sure she's fine," I said as I ran my hand up her leg, already picturing the smooth, velvety skin under it instead of her Amestrian blues and getting my thoughts off the image of seeing the assassin and the man who paid for the hit to burn.

Taylor sniffed, pushing back tears and wiping a couple away. "I am, too. Armstrong's having both Edward and Kenzi checked out for frost bite. She said there was a blizzard about to happen just as they arrived; snow was two seconds away from a complete whiteout. The temperature dropped considerably as they got there. Kenzi's lucky they got there when they did."

"McKenzi Lockert popsicle?"

Taylor nodded, not fighting the breathy chuckle; soon causing me to join her. "Yeah."

I stood a little, enough to reach her forehead and kissed it. "You aren't alone on this one. You already told Maes to keep a look out, and he doesn't always play by the rule book either. After all, he is hiding McKenzi's luggage in his office until later on today when we go back to my place."

"I know, Roy, but..." she couldn't finished the sentence. I wasn't going to push it either. She needed to do things her own way, and I was planning on being there to help her. After all, it was me who suggested that she get her things from that bastard General's place including McKenzi's.

"Listen, as much as Olivier would like to castrate me among other things, I'd trust her. She knows what she's doing up there. Besides, with a blizzard there, I am not worried about Briggs soldiers standing their own."

Taylor giggled, clearly thinking about what other things and perhaps my castration. "You're right, Roy-boy. I just need to work harder to figure out who the hit-man is and who's behind going after Uncle Devon."

I nodded, knowing she was just as determined as her eyes claimed she was. I tried not to think about the gunshot wound to the shoulder she received due to the fucking assassin. The mere mention of what was happening was sending my blood boiling. I tried focusing on my paperwork as Taylor began working on getting this paid murderer.

* * *

"Yeah, thanks again, Maes," I said as I hung up the phone at my place with a few boxes and McKenzi's luggage. I turned to Taylor as she took another, probably the last, one of McKenzi's boxes. "Maes says that if we need to hide anything to hide it as his place or take it to him."

"Okay," Taylor said as she slowly walked up the stairs.

I sighed. Poor girl. It was hard enough seeing her nearly break down when we broke into General Lockert's house to get what Taylor wanted. Going into McKenzi's room was near about killing her as she went through near about everything she owned to pack. Pictures, books that could compete Ed's collection, some trinkets here and there. But Taylor stopped when she reached the jewelry on her dresser. After packing it, we left, not looking back. I vaguely wondered if this feeling of finality I felt coming from Taylor was present when the Elric brothers burned their house to the ground.

I listened as I walked into the kitchen, preparing dinner. Something to get our minds off of unpacking. I knew this was the last thing Taylor wanted to do without McKenzi. I remember hearing Taylor talk to her about moving out of General Lockert's place and getting one of their own where Taylor wouldn't have to worry about General Lockert down their throats and McKenzi going to school somewhere in Central.

I felt arms snake around me before I knew it. I didn't realize how much time that had passed since I had first started dinner, unconsciously making it. I popped my head up from the stove, looking toward her. She placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Smells good," she said. I could feel the soft smile on her lips. Since last night, or this morning, I've noticed her get a little more affectionate with me other than her usual aura of "I'll kick your ass if you come near me."

Well after a night of hardly eating, of course it would smell good. I may not be the best cook in the world, but I could make a mean spaghetti.

I smiled to her, returning the kiss with one to her forehead. "Thanks. Get unpacked enough?"

She nodded. "Kenzi's stuff is in her room, waiting for her. I am not going to dare touch them without her." I had a feeling a picture of the two cousins was on top of those boxes, waiting for McKenzi. "As for my things, I took the other guest room."

I felt a slight pang. I knew why she was in the other guest room. It would look just wrong if we were sleeping in the same bed when we weren't friends with benefits, dating, engaged, or married. Nothing. We were co-workers merely living together so the other didn't get killed because of some assassin.

"Are you all set in there?"

"Yeah," she kissed my cheek again. "Thanks again."

I smiled. Okay, maybe we're nearing friends with benefits now that we had a drunken night of sex last night. I am pretty sure we screwed each other more than once. I didn't know, I was almost as drunk as she was. Now, I wanted to be with her like I wanted to once with Hawkeye, but this feeling was stronger. Much stronger


	13. Part 13, Edward

_**Sorry for the wait! I had actually had this written. I've been working on Taylor's. XD Sorry!**_

_**Songs: "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum  
"Trying Not To Love You" by Nickelback  
"A Team"**_

* * *

"D-damn...c-c-cold," Kenzi uttered as I wrapped the third blanket around her as we waited for the doctor to check us out. Soliders who lived at the fort were more important than people under protective custody. Well, if the doctor saw how she was shivering, he might change that.

She shivered violently as the blizzard raged outside. Under the three blankets was my old red one, and one of my white dress shirts. Having already been told to get out of her warm winter coat we bought. You'd think the blankets would be warmer. Well damn, she really wasn't the one to go to for warm hands when it's cold out. Even my right arm was suffering some, but nothing seemed to compare to Kenzi.

I chuckled. "Any more and we might have to consider investing in learning flame alchemy." I wanted to kick my own ass for even mentioning that bastard Mustang. I already had a feeling Taylor's met his bed, but I wasn't going to tell Kenzi that.

I turned back to Kenzi, who brought her knees to her chest and shiver even more than before. Damn, the doctor really needs to hurry up before Kenzi does become frozen or something.

I sat next to Kenzi, looking to her with a smile. "You look smaller than usual."

Kenzi took the time from shivering to glare at me, showing me the same spark she had back in Central that I longed to see in her eyes again. I chuckled, wondering vaguely if I was the same way when I was younger. "S-Sh-Shut u-up!"

I chuckled, shaking my head. Yeah, she was like me when I was younger for sure. I pulled her into my arms, just fine with my uniform dress shirt on and my pants. I felt her shake even more.

"Damn, where is he?"

After a few more minutes, Kenzi dozing off still shivering, and me growing more impatient as the time went on, the doctor knocked and walked in. He eyed me and her. She was on my lap, facing me, and her head was rested on my shoulder much like a little kid would be. She was still shaking and I sent him a glare before using my left hand to touch her cheek.

"Hey," I said as I used my warmest hand to nudge her awake. "Hey, Kenzi, wake up. Doc's in here."

I felt her twitch awake. "The heat's here?"

I chuckled. "No, but the doctor is."

She sat up straighter and turned, seeing the doctor with his hand on his hip and tapping a clipboard on his thigh. He looked impatient. Well, I was too. He didn't have to witness Kenzi practically go into convulsions from being cold.

"You must be the protective custody case," he said.

"D-D-Damn r-r-right," she said, her voice still shaking. I could see sweat dripping at her hairline. She definitely had a slight fever. It was obvious. I just wondered if the doctor would pick up on it or if I had to beg Armstrong to let us stay in the sick bay while she recovered; if she ever did.

"Your name?"

"McKenzi Lockert," I said for her.

The doctor wrote something down before stepping toward us. "And yours Colonel?"

"Edward Elric," I said impatiently. "Now, no disrespect or anything, but she's shaking like a leaf and honestly getting worse. Got any heat?"

He merely ignored my question, or anything I said besides my name. "Now, I believe the one who is the special case is you, Miss Lockert." He turned to a still-shaking Kenzi. She tried shooting him a glare which ended up being narrowed eyes and a tightening of blankets around her. "I must do a proper examination on you. Please remove the blankets and whatever clothes you have on besides your underwear."

Kenzi's gaze widened. Yeah, this doctor was trying to kill her. I stepped in. "It's already pretty damn obvious she's not doing too well. She's shaking, her skin's cold, and a fever is evident. She was perfectly healthy besides that."

The doctor rolled his eyes with a heavy, annoyed sigh. "You need to shut the hell up, Colonel."

I growled, trying to contain my temper, which was nearing it's blasting moment. "I am her bodyguard." I turned to Kenzi, who looked at me silently, her eyes clearly asking me if she had to. I sighed and nodded. "Don't worry, I'm right here," I said as I turned around to give her privacy.

I turned back around when I heard her shaking voice call my name. It sounded weak, hoarse, and desperate to get away from the doctor. The doctor had already begun his examination, checking out everything from inside her mouth to reflexes; though I was amazed he could get an accurate reflex measurement since her muscles were already twitching.

"Seems as if you were healthy before you came here Miss Lockert."

It was clear to me she flinched when she heard her last name. Even with all the movement she was doing involuntarily. I rolled my eyes, getting frustrated for her, knowing somewhere deep down that she would have already blown on the guy.

"She was," I said, not letting myself say much more with the risk of blowing up on the guy becoming greater.

The doctor looked over to me, his gaze unwavering. Apparently, my tone wasn't as cordial as some would have liked. I was getting impatient.

"Well, Colonel Elric," his tone almost sounded disgusted I was a Colonel at a young age, beating Mustang by years. "It's a good damn thing you wrapped her in something to keep her warm."

"N-N-N-No sh-shit, Sh-Sherlock."

I fought the chuckle as the doctor narrowed his gaze at her. "At any rate, my best guess is that you're running a fever." Now it was my turn to call him an idiot, but I didn't. The last thing I needed was Armstrong riding my ass about it. "As for how violently you're shaking. It could be a mixture between frost bite, hypothermia, and your illness."

Now he's making it sound like she's going to keel over any minute. No wonder she and I hated doctors and Al never inderstood it. They make things sound more complicated than it was. Not to mention they make things sound like you're going to die.

The doctor kept his gaze on her then turned to me. "I'll need to further my exam to find out more with you out of the room." He was trying to be polite about it, but I could sense the sharpness to his voice.

I looked to Kenzi, who seemed to be in an even smaller ball than before, and smiled to her. "I'll be on the other side of the curtain, I promise."  
I gave her another reassuring smile, figuring it was better to just use that instead of kissing her like I wanted. When she returned it, I walked behind the curtain, gaining a look from the doctor's assistant. I stood there with my arms crossed, listening in on what was going on, just as I'd done with Alphonse when the doctors asked the same from me.

"Can you feel this?" I heard the doctor ask.

When there was silence, I wondered if she nodded or not. Part of me wanted to look, but the other part of me knew I couldn't.

"How about this?"

"D-D-Damn, y-you're hands a-are c-c-cold! Warm th-those f-f-fuckers up!"

I chuckled, hearing her, relaxing my crossed arms a little. I chuckled a little more when I heard the doctor give an irritated sigh. I didn't know if it was because of her or if it was because of the day.

"You can come back in. I'm done with her," the doctor called.

I turned around, seeing Kenzi put all the layers on in another feeble attempt to get warm. I turned my attention to the doctor, who was writing something down. I kept my gaze on him until he turned to me.

"She's definitely got a fever and slight hypothermia. Frost bite is evident in some places. My suggestion, rest and sleep for the next two days. Bed rest and no getting up except for hygiene needs."  
"

You f-f-fucking k-k-kidding me?"

I wrapped my arms around her. "Looks like he isn't."

Which means that I am free from work for once, I thought as my mind flashed images of her body against mine and of her clinging to me. Whenever Al or Winry were sick, I was the teddy bear. I was the one that they snuggled close to for comfort. I wanted the wanted feeling back, and I was going to get it while Kenzi was sick.

* * *

I never knew she'd be so warm to the touch yet want more affection when she recovered from a fever. I was definitely the teddy bear for her. She felt awful that she couldn't do much to sweat it out. After hearing a grumbling Armstrong, I could see where she was coming from. I had nearly laid in bed with her the entire time as she sweat out the fever on her own and recovered. Now she was asleep, her heas resting against my chest as I stayed sat up in bed.

I smiled to her, pushing some of her bangs from her eyes. She looked peaceful even when so flushed in the face from the fever that seemed to take it's time breaking. "Enjoy the rest now," I whispered to her, remembering my own time here with Al. "Because when you recover, you and I are going to be put to work. Armstrong's orders, but don't worry too much about it, Kenzi. She wouldn't make you go on hard labor because you're not enlisted like I am."

All she did was move a little, burying her head a little deeper into my chest. I smiled, basking in the feeling of being wanted and relied on again. The feeling was coming more and more the more I spent time with her. I loved it.

I kissed her head occasionally, feeling the temperature on her forehead gradually come down. As much as I love this, I thought as I continued to watch her as the minutes and hours ticked by with hardly any movement from Kenzi, I just want to see her smile again.  
I definitely wanted to kiss her more, and hold her. I've wanted that since the hotel room as my mind turned to think about nothing else but McKenzi Lockert.


	14. Part 14, Taylor

**_Wow, I am so sorry this took so long. I seriously thought I had posted this. So in the last chapter, we had Ed and Kenzi find out that she's to be on bed rest...and Ed gets to be a teddy bear!_**

**_In this chapter, I really wanted Taylor to feel the weight of what she's doing as she's figuring out who is behind the hit for Lockert bllod. Now's the time to start guessing!_**

**_Songs: "I Will Now Bow" by Breaking Benjamin  
"Headstrong" by Trapt  
"Side of the Bullet" by Nickelback  
"Far Away" by Nickelback  
"Sorry" by Buck Cherry_**

* * *

It had been two weeks since I've had to force Kenzi into hiding. Within those weeks, which felt like an eternity and a half, I've only found a few leads, and all of the ones I have found have ended up dead ends. Whoever wants Lockert blood was doing a fine good job of cleaning up. Either that or someone in the rank higher than mine was covering it all up. But who would be on the side of someone trying to kill a General no matter who it was?

I looked over to Roy, who looked more occupied with other things than his paperwork. Like I had ever expected that to change. By the look in those deep, onyx eyes, he was thinking about me in far less than the military uniform I was wearing. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes.

"Roy, work," I said with an authoritive voice as I peered over some records that might indicate who was behind the hit at least.

"I am."

"Then stop looking at me like you're eye-raping me," I said without even looking at him. I didn't have to even look at him to know that was what he was doing.

Roy turned in his desk after a small grumble, facing the pile of paperwork in front of him on his desk. He had no room to in the first place to grumble like that. He was getting lucky almost every night by me, which was making me think he was running on some other energy than what he was eating. He started more paperwork that seemed to reproduce like rabbits, not that Roy and I were much different. We screwed like rabbits.

I pondered over more records after finishing the ones that resulted in no possible leads. I had eventually found a name that stuck out: Eric Tatum. He was a known assassin with a record for getting the job done on his own terms. Much like Barry the Chopper; he took pleasure in killing. But unlike Barry the Chopper, Tatum liked to play with his victims. If someone wanted to screw with the minds of their victims, it was a good choice to pick Eric. The man was like a ninja in the military, letting most with reason to suspect that there was someone in the military helping him through weapons and/or funding. Someone who is highly-ranked enough to cut through the red tape and make sure he would somehow slip through the cracks. There was only one question: would would pull such a risky move?

"Hey, Roy, know anything about Eric Tatum?"

Roy lifted his head from his paperwork. "That hitman?"

"Yeah," I said as I nodded to him, finally looking to him.

"He's ruthless, torturous. I've been on a few missions in which he was involved. There is one time when he kidnapped his victim and used it as his own play thing for about a week, always moving at night, and just as frequently as the night came. Another was much like this case involving General Lockert and his daughter, McKenzi. Someone could easily take out the hit with the order to just take care of them, leaving Tatum to his own vices."

I felt ice from my freezing, plummeted heart form in the pit of my flipping stomach as bile started to rise with the mere thought of Tatum kidnapping Kenzi for the hell of it. It's been known that Kenzi is pretty, blessed with the good side of her parents' genes. That thought alone was making my blood run even more icy.

"W-What has he done?" I heard myself ask before I could think to stop myself. My voice already sounded like I was going to be sick. To remind myself, I made sure of where my trash can was just in case.

"What, when he kidnaps?" he asked. I nodded in response, unable to utter that three-letter word confirming what he asked. "Depends on the victim, and what he thinks of her. Usually, if he kidnaps, it's a female." Again, the bile rose in my throat, where my heart had already jumped and plummetted swiftly. "Normally, if he finds her attractive," much like he would find Kenzi, I thought quickly as he finished his sentence, "then he'd toy with her. Possibly rape her. Anything his mind could think of really." I think Roy was beginning to catch on because he asked, "Why?"

"Subject of interest."

Yeah, that's exactly what he is. Keep him under military terms so it just hurts less.

"You think he might be the one after General Lockert and McKenzi?"

I nodded, afraid to say it in fear that I would throw up everything that was in my stomach and then some.

"It's a huge possibility, but proving that it's him is going to take work. You have to not only prove to some of the higher-ups but Grumman as well," Roy said as he stood up and walked to me. He leaned close to my ear. "Don't let this stress you out too much," he said as he started to rub both my shoulders with his hands, digging deep into my tense muscles. Damn, he had magical hands that started to ease the stress away from my body slowly."Besides, for this kind of case, you're working rather quickly."

"I want my cousin back," I said as evenly as I could, and just as defiantly as I could.

I felt Roy smile. "I know you do. I see it in your eyes every day. You look at her picture like you miss her a lot, and it gives you more determination. Don't worry, you heard from her just a day or so ago. She's safe in the confines of Briggs, working in the kitchens, then staying in her room. You heard Olivier, she'd be a good soldier if she enlisted."

Kenzi as a soldier is something I couldn't see. She maybe following orders with Olivier, but Uncle Devon more than likely ruined any sort of respect she had for Generals like him. I could see it in her eyes. All the hatred that filled them. If the circumstances were different, Armstrong would really see the McKenzi Lockert I knew and grew up with. Kenzi wouldn't survive basic or the academy.

I shook my head. "General Armstrong doesn't know Kenzi like I do," I muttered, hoping Roy would leave it.

Roy's magical fingers dove deeper into my muscles, letting me relish in it for a moment before he stopped. I whimpered a little as he spoke. "I may not know her, but you're too tense. Don't worry, it sounds like you're on the right track to finding her. Tatum is a good lead to follow."

"I am sure he is. But, what I am having a problem with is if he's good at sharp-shooting. The one who shot me, and then at Kenzi in this office," I said as my shoulder throbbed for a moment, reminding me that I was shot at one point. At least the maintenance had come and replaced the window after a long talk with Grumman about it. I had to have it replaced before Uncle Devon knew about it.

God forbid Uncle Devon found out about the entire case. God knows what he'd do to fuck up the case.

I looked toward Roy, who had gone to his desk. "He's a sharpshooter," he said slowly and lowly like it was some repressed memory or something bad he had just remembered. Well, considering that it's about Eric Tatum, I am not surprised. "He had actually went through basic training for the military before he became a hitman. I was in basic with him. It was like he wanted the skills and the credentials that he was a military sharpshooter."

"Fuck," I uttered, knowing it was a great possibility that Tatum was the one that shot me and tried to shoot Kenzi on that day a couple weeks ago.

* * *

I needed to get away from the paperwork and the stress of learning more about Eric Tatum. I had left Roy to do his work, telling him that he wouldn't like it if he didn't get it done by the end of the day. I had hid myself in the military's workout room, finding myself drawn to the punching bags for my hand-to-hand combat training. I normally didn't have anyone to spar with, so the punching bag was my best friend. As of two moments ago, when I stepped into the workout room, it was my stress reliever.

I removed my uniform jacket and tossed it onto a chair before rolling up my sleeves and cracking my neck without using my hands. I had to relieve this stress and just sex wasn't going to do it. I tightened my fists before releasing them a few times, trying to get the blood flowing to my hands before I stared at where I was to punch the bag. All my frustrations came out in a single, hard right hook to the bag. After was a few kicks as the bag swung. It was like all the things that had made me angry or irritated was rearing its ugly face, making me push and punch harder, which made me even more frustrated and pissed off.

"You're a soldier, it doesn't matter what you think you're doing is wrong. When we have orders, we follow them regardless of what we think. Got that, Mira?" a commanding officer said in his deep voice during the Ishval war. His face was mere centimeters from mine, I could feel the spit landing on my face as he yelled at me.

"You better make sure she doesn't get herself kicked out of another school, or I'LL deal with her, Taylor," Uncle Devon's annoyed, threatening voice rang in my head as I punched the bag hard again, letting it swing back and forth for a moment.

More frustration rose in me, causing me to punch harder. My blood boiled as I tried harder to blank my mind of everything that decided to surface. But that didn't happen. Because the last voice I heard in my head was Kenzi's sad voice.

"Taylor, you're sending me away?" Kenzi's voice was just as sad as it was that day I had to send her away.

With tears in my eyes, I punched the punching bag one last time, leaning against it with mostly my head as hot tears of anger, frustration, and sadness washed over me. I held the bag in place as I punched it a couple more time slowly. Tears dripped from my cheeks and onto the mat the punching bag and the floor of the room.

"I'm so sorry, Kenzi," I whispered softly, trying to keep it down. I felt my knees give way, causing me to drop to my knees. I buried my face in my palms, trying to hide the shame of crying in a military facility that wasn't my personal quarters. "I'm so sorry."

At this point, I didn't care if my shoulder was throbbing or reopened. I could have cared less if the building was on fire. I just wanted my cousin back. I didn't care how I got her back, even if it meant shedding blood. I had to find out who is behind the hit so I could make the call to Briggs to tell Kenzi she could come home.


	15. Part 15, Kenzi

_**Sweet, at least this chapter is done! Between my new job and finals, I am shocked I have time to write.**_

**_In this chapter, I finally wanted Kenzi to work...and I introduced a new character. I'll let you guys decide if you think you know who they are and why they are there. I also wanted a little Ed X Kenzi fluff. I also wanted to add something in from my Civil War class. It was hardtack. It's a hard, poor excuse for bread that both the Union and the Confederate soldiers had._**

**_Songs: "Side of the Bullet" by Nickelback (I don't know, for some reason this fit when they were talking about soldiers and generals)  
"Keep Your Head Up" by Andy Grammar (The chorus is what I was singing during the breakfast scene.)_**

* * *

Hey, Kenzi, come on," a voice said softly as they whispered into my ear almost seductively, "it's time to get up."

I stirred my head, but didn't open my eyes. I was still stricken with sleep. It was an ungodly hour of the morning and there was no way in hell my body was going to let me open my eyes with the same energy I had before I got here.

I heard a soft chuckle as the bed dropped a little to adhere to the new weight as he sat next to me. "Time to get up," he whispered even closer to my ear, moving some of my misplaced hair with his breath; making my skin crawl and me shudder a little.

"No," I uttered, shifting in bed to get comfortable enough to drift back to sleep. I could feel that Ed had left the bed we were sharing. There had only been one room availiable with one bed and Armstrong had made us bunk in the room. I guess she knew we'd be sleeping together in the literal sense.

I heard him emit another chuckle. "Fine, I'll get Miles or Armstrong," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed again, still messing with the misplaced hair. I had no idea when he had gotten up.

I knew he wouldn't do it. He hated it when the other soldiers would check me out in the lunch line, and would hate it more if he had to get any of them to drag my ass out of bed. I whimpered a little in response, somewhat letting him know that I was halfway listening to him. I heard a faint chuckle as he leaned closer to me, peeling back the red fabric of his coat and kissing my bare shoulder. I smiled softly, feeling his soft lips against my warm skin. I hummed, my eyes still closed. Ed's hand gently rubbed the warm skin on the small of my back, sending shivers through my spine as he kissed the edge of the fabric of my tank top and up my shoulder. I pulled my pillow closer to my head, still smiling. His kisses traveled from my shoulder onto my neck and to my cheek. He lightly kissed everywhere he could without kissing my lips. I frowned a little, wanting to feel his soft lips on mine.

"An' you call me a tease," I slurred, still trying to muster the energy to open my eyes and see his deep gold ones staring back at me.

He laughed lightly, but not loudly. "Come on, Kenzi," he said in a soft tone as he started to pull back the four blankets that lay over me. The doctor had recommended them since the temperatures in Fort Briggs itself dropped to an even lower number than it was already. Armstrong had no choice but to comply. "Time to get up. At least _you _get a nap time during this."

"It's not the same," I muttered as I moved my head, so my face buried into the pillow even more. Just more sleep was all I wanted; I didn't care if I missed breakfast.

"Why not?"

"You won't be here," I said, still half asleep.

As much as I liked working like half days, I hated that he had to work full days like the rest of the soldiers, regardless of what he was sent here for. Armstrong made sure we worked and that Ed was a part of what destruction he helped cause from the last time he was there. I still hadn't heard much about it. I figured it was under the "Don't ask, don't tell" policy.

Ed pulled me into his arms. I could feel his uniform against my skin; I knew it was his by the unique, very Ed-like, scent. Ed had been ordered by General Armstrong herself to wear his military uniform regardless of what he was back at Briggs for. He was ready for the day, and I had yet to get dressed. If I didn't hurry and at least get dressed, we'd miss breakfast.

He kissed the top of my head. "I know, but I can't be there. I'll be working the tunnels while you're guarded by another soldier." There was a slight growl of jealousy when he mentioned another soldier.

"But Taylor assigned..." I couldn't finish the sentence because it made me think about that day, and it was still painful to talk about. I often, especially when I was on bed rest, had dreams about that day and what had transpired. In one dream, I had been shot like Taylor had. That one had me waking up in a cold sweat with my heart pounding.

"I know, but tell that to Armstrong without her threatening to give you more work or something."

I opened my eyes slowly, squinting as my eyes tried to adjust to the artificial light. "This whole thing just sucks."

"I know." He sweetly kissed my head again, moving some hair which his fingers that were already in my hair. "At least get dressed to work your half day. After, you can shower and sleep."

I nodded as I pushed myself off him and shuffled to the suitcase of clothes we had been given. I put on my jeans and threw on a black long sleeve T-shirt before putting his red coat back on. It had seemed to be the only thing that helped to keep me warm. Ed watched me as I pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail and brushed my teeth. I finished getting ready enough to look halfway presentable.

Ed and I soon walked out after that, hiding what had transpired in our room much like we'd done since my bed rest orders were given. It was almost taboo to have a romantic affair of any sort with your bodyguard. It wasn't illegal, but it was definitely something everyone involved had to keep quiet about.

We had entered the cafeteria together. He was nearly fully awake while I was still half-asleep. After getting some breakfast, if you call that meal at an ungodly hour of the morning, we sat down. As Ed began to eat, I leaned my head against his shoulder, wanting more sleep and completely ignoring my tray of "food". This made Ed chuckle.

"Come on, Kenzi, eat something. You're going to need your strength and energy," Ed said as he continued to eat, bouncing his shoulder a little to get me to open my eyes again.

I shook my head. "Too...damn...tired," I uttered with my eyes closed and my head still on his shoulder.

Ed chuckled more as he ate, his shoulder no longer bouncing when he realized it might just put me to sleep. "Kenzi," he said with a somewhat fatherly tone in his voice. "You still need to eat. You hardly ate while you were on bed rest."

I shook my head, but opened my eyes and took a few bites of food to appease him. I heard another soldier chuckle.

"Damn, Elric, looks like your girlfriend's a little tired from last night," he said through his chuckle. He was a hearty man with a deep voice almost like Lieutenant Breda.

Ed growled lowly. "Shut it, Allister. Nothing happened last night."

Well something did, but Ed wasn't about to tell him anything.

Allister laughed. "At least she's cute. Your little girlfriend, from what I hear, is a little stingray-a viper if you will."

Ed pounded his fist on the wood of the table, making me shoot my eyes open and jump off his shoulder. Even Allister jumped in surprise. "Damn it, Allister, nothing happened. She and I were too damn tired for anything _to _happen. Get it, dunce?"

Allister laughed, leaning back on the bench. His hand slammed into the wood of the table. "I get it. Keeping it under wraps from Miles and General Armstrong."

I slammed my head into Ed's shoulder, tired. I avoided my food again, wanting more sleep. I felt Ed turn to me. He chuckled, causing me to bounce a little, not nearly as bad as before.

"Eat something, Kenzi," he said. His voice really sounded concerned for my health. "Come on, you need it."

"Not...edible," I groaned, burying my face into his arm.

Ed chuckled. "Come on, Kenzi. You don't want bed rest, do you?"

I groaned again. "Sounds tempting." I yawned.

Ed chuckled, knowing that I was the only one who could be issued bed rest. "If you finish up, I'll let you sleep for a few."

I opened my eyes weakly, eating some more. Ed watched me, starting to talk to some of the other soldiers he was to be working with. Since I knew no one, I ate silently and not paying attention to anything around me. I finished my food, or at least most of it, and lay my head back on Ed's shoulder, closing my eyes again.

"I'm tellin' ya, Elric, he's gonna be the one to try to over-throw Grumman. He's already using his daughter, and has been for quite some time," one of the men said. It didn't take a genius to know that he was talking about someone in the military.

"I don't think so. What kind of father would use his kids?"

"Him!" the guy exclaimed. "If he knew that it would boost his popularity and reputation, I think he would kill her."

Ed sighed. I could tell he was looking toward me. "Nah, your kids are your kids. I can't imagine a father even thinking that. Not even my own."

"If you say so, but next time you're around him, just pay attention."

"I already know you're right. I've seen it. Controlling, manipulative, I've seen it all from him. I used to work near the guy," Ed said. I could tell he looked at me again as I started to feel my world fade to black. "I just can't understand though, why..."

"No idea, I hear his daughter is a real looker, a ten, a blonde bombshell," another said, interrupting Ed. Obviously, he was more concerned about this girl's looks than what Ed had to say about the General they were talking about. "If you worked near him, Elric, than you should have seen her."

"I might have," Ed said as I felt his eyes on me again as I felt the quiet darkness consume me.

* * *

"Lockert, get the bread out of the oven!" the cook called as he ordered others around.

I groaned nearly inaudibly as I followed orders, taking an oven pad and taking the biscuts out of the oven. If they were allowed to call these sad pieces of flower, yeast, and water that. It reminded me of hardtack, and I could have sworn it was.

"Lockert!"

"Yes, sir?"

"No slacking! I have no fucking use for a soldier who doesn't work efficiently!"

"Aye, sir!"

I couldn't argue with the point that I wasn't a soldier in the military, but there was simply no point to it. Last time was met with dishes from lunch and double the guard outside my door. Not only that, but I was lectured from Armstrong about how Briggs was a working fort and if I wanted protection, I needed to follow all orders like I was a soldier myself. Even though I saw no point in being treated like a soldier, I complied.

"Tatum, you lazy piece of ass, get moving!" the cook called to the newest soldier who had arrived only a few days ago. He had been looking at me, eyeing me over like the rest of the soldiers, but this was more intense. Something felt _off _about him.

"Yes, sir!" he yelled as he started his work with more passion than before. But not before he looked at me, scanning me over. I glared at him, making him turn back to the dishes.

I started back working, faster than before, hoping that I could eat my early lunch and just head to my bunk that Ed and I shared. I wanted to put as much distance as I possibly could between me and Kell Tatum.


	16. Part 16

_**DUN DUN DUN! There is a reason this isn't named. It's actually a flashback chapter in a VERY different point of view. You guys get to choose who you think the person behind the hit is. Like always, I am wondering what you guys think of this chapter. Yeah, it's kind gory and such... but you get into the mind of a killer!**_

_**So in this chapter, I figured I'd give you guys some speculation of who it is. Trust me. I also wanted to get into the mind of a killer a little bit. :D I also think Eric Tatum was Barry's secret inspiration. Though, I was somewhat honing in on my Dr. Stein (from Soul Eater") with what Tatum wants to do with his new target.**_

_**Songs: "Monster" by Skillet  
"3AM" by Eminem  
"Howling" by Abingdon Boys School**_

* * *

I looked him over, checking the papers I had in my hand of him and back. "Eric Tatum, eh?"

The man nodded, his deep brown hair moving with him. It was messy, all over the place; hardly reminant of what he was back at the Amestrian military training facility. The stubble on his chin was a little unsightly, making it almost seem like Tatum was a bum. "Yes, sir."

I looked back down. "Says here you're pretty damn good at getting your target."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Which was your favorite?"

"I have ta name jus' _one_?"

I smirked a little, knowing I had found the man for the job. "Just give me one incident."

"There wassa girl; she was seventeen. The hit had been fer her father, an' it would leave her all alone. But I couldn't jus' do that. Oh no. When I get a hit, I get it done. Since she was alone, I took her back ta my place." Tatum took a long swig of the flask he was drinking from. That was all he wanted for me to even talk to him. He was truly a simple-minded creature. HUMAN didn't fit Eric Tratum's specialty or him. "I was nice to her at first. She wassa lady af'er all. Then she started fightin' back. She wassa stin'ray." Tatum smirked deviously, obviously remembering this girl. "When she spoke back ta me, I'd laugh at her. She thought she was gonna make it out alive."

"What did you do to her?"

"At first, I'd kiss her. Sweet, ya know? Then I'd start pushin' a li'l further. Testin' the wa'er, if ya will. After I'd lock her in da small cell, no easy way to escape, ya know?"

I nodded, just wanting him to continue.

Tatum took another drink. "I'd start givin' her a reason ta live. Apparently she ne'er thought outside da box because she want'd freedom." Tatum snorted a laugh. "Like hell I was gonna give it to her. I wasn't done wit' her."

"What haven't you done to your victims?" I was growing rapidly impatient with Tatum. He may be the best when it comes to getting people taken care of, but he was going off on a tangent I wouldn't like to hear.

"Disect'd them, discover'd how they worked, broke them through various torture methods that would make most cringe wit disgust." Now he sounded like the killer I wanted.

"You must've worked closely with Barry the Chopper."

Tatum snorted again, snickering a little. "You fuckin' kiddin' me? That idiot was mockin' me! Barry was nothin' more than a hack-job wit' a bloodlust."

I raised my eye brows. "Oh? And what makes you so different?"

"I do it fer da science. To hack inta the minds of humans."

"Science?"

"Yeah, an' if I can dissect this one, you'd make me a happy man."

I nodded once. "You can shoot, dissect, take; I don't care. I just want it taken care of."

That toothy grin spread, showing an even more evil, devous side. "You jus' made me a happy man wit' your orders, sir."

I nodded. "You know, Tatum, if you pull this off, we could re-enlist you with a clean record. You can start over."

Tatum shook his head after another swig of his flask. "No, I don' want it. I enjoy killin' too much fer the military ta take me back."

"We could put you in infantry."

"Nah, you don' get it. I don' wanna go back. I got my trainin' an' I left of my own accord. I wanna keep doin' this."

I nodded. I wanted to keep doing what I was doing. "What about this target?"

"Da girl?" He smirked. "Well, I'd enjoy her."

"How?"

Tatum's smile widened, just thinking about it was turning him onto the idea. "I'd take her somewhere that no one would know where ta find her." Good, that fucking cousin of hers won't find her when McKenzi leaves, I thought. "Then I'd enjoy her body. I know she's a viper, a figh'er. I'd have lots of fun with her. I'd discover that amazin' body of hers, which I know she has. Then, when I was done makin' that li'l angel not-so-innocent, I'll see what really makes that li'l woman tick. I'd open her up, see how she works. Oh, I'd make Lockert's pretty, li'l daughter mine until she died. Wha's her name?"

"McKenzi."

The smirk grew more devious. "McKenzi. I like it."


	17. Part 17, Edward

_**Sorry for the late update. I was busy with my job and finishing "Angel, The Homunculous". I am working on the prequel for it.**_

_**In this chapter, I added something hot, and no it isn't Roy Mustang. ;) **_

_**Songs: "I'll Make Love To You"  
"Trying Not To Love You" by Nickelback  
"Like Nobody Else" by My Darkest Days  
"Don't Let It End" by Nickelback  
"Two Is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls  
"Find Your Love" by Drake  
"Addicted" by Enrique Iglesias  
"Hero" by Enrique Iglesias**_

* * *

"Come on, Elric! Work a little faster!" A superior soldier called from above where we were working. Apparently, they hadn't fixed what I had made yet. Fuck.

"Yes, sir!" I called as I continued to work, picking up the pace just a little. I muttered to myself, "If Armstrong would recruit an alchemist up here, I wouldn't be working the tunnels and would be watching Kenzi like my orders were."

I heard a chuckle beside me. "Heh, thinking about Miss Lockert, huh Elric?"

"Oh shut it, Allister," I said with a growl.

"She is a hottie. I would think about her too, but it wouldn't be while I was workin'."

Oh fuck, if he loves his face the way it is, he will shut the fuck up about Kenzi.

"It would be in the shower or in my bunk," he finished. I growled more, trying to ignore him. "But, you're special, Elric. You get to see her in practically nothing. I mean, you are roomin' with her."

"Shut up, Allister."

"So, if I hear screamin', I'll know you got lucky."

I stood straight, growling, and quickly punched him in the jaw. I watched him stagger back and hold what I hit. "Shut the fuck up, Allister," I said as I turned back around and kept working. It didn't matter if I was a colonel or not, he needed that.

After a moment of hearing commotion from others about blood pouring from his nose, I hear someone come up behind me and stand beside me. It was Major Black. "Damn, Elric, I didn't think you were going to break his nose."

"He deserved it."

"You must really hate it when someone talks about Miss Lockert, huh?"

"No."

"Liar. If you didn't care, you wouldn't have just broken a nose two seconds ago."

I sighed in frustration, trying to think of Kenzi's smile when she sees me. It was the only thing coming close to calming me down. I wanted to see her right then. I had to see her. I wanted to hold her, kiss her.

"I hate it when they talk about her that way," I said as I started working toward the end of the line, my mind involuntarily going to her.

"Just go, Ed, I'll cover for ya."

I flashed him a smile as I snuck away from the work and headed toward the kitchens, careful not to let Miles or Armstrong catch me. I slid into dark doorways and slid into the kitchen, slowly walking in so my boots didn't create too much noise.

"Hey, Lockert! Keep your lazy ass working!"

There was a second's pause before hearing, "Yes, sir!" That tone sounded like something she'd give General Lockert. God, she must've said those two words all the time to him when he was promoted.

I waited in the shadows of the darkened kitchen, waiting for Kenzi to come out with that pile of tray's in her arms. I was going to kidnap her then. When I saw her step foot outside the kitchen door and into the dining area, she walked to the tray piles and put them away properly. My old red coat stopping near her knees, letting her jeans stick out from under that. She was wearing her heeled boots. God, she was gorgeous. I stepped closer to her, grabbing her hand as she turned around and leading her outside the kitchens and down the halls to our bunk.

I pulled her into the bunk and closed the door quietly, without turning on the light. I knew she was a little confused, having asked all her questions when we were walking. But I stayed silent.

"Ed, what-" I stopped her question with a kiss, pulling her closer to me. When I broke the kiss, I said with a gentle finger to her lips, "Shh, don't talk. I don't want to get caught just yet."

I kissed her again, feeling her arm snake around my neck and the other grip my uniform jacket. She pulled at it, like it was going to come off just with her tugging on it. I couldn't help but to smile inwardly, feeling her tongue slick across my lips. I pulled her closer, moving my hand from outside my old red coat to inside it, going under her black long sleeve shirt. I could feel her warm skin just radiate heat. My right hand ran through her silky hair, wrapping around the base of her neck.

Her hands somehow undid my uniform jacket, leaving it open as she began undoing my white oxford. She wasn't the only one with layers, and she was taking great joy in slowly undoing the buttons without looking. She broke the kiss to kiss my jaw and down my neck, onto my collarbone. She nipped at my collarbone, earning a breathy groan from me. God, she knew what she was doing to me.

I slowly guided her to the bed, letting her slowly drop onto it. I climbed over her, hovering, and taking in the breathless sight before me. I looked into her eyes. Those deep eyes that showed so much of her mind, personality, and world if someone took the time to look into them. I gently used my fingertips to push her side-swept bangs from her eyes as they curtained them. I felt her breath tremble a little as I moved her fingers, like she knew I saw into her own world. They world she saw.

Her fingertips teased my jawline, traveling down my neck, leaving tingles everywhere she touched. I took her hand from my chest-it had been on the scar from where my automail was-and kissed each fingertip, my eyes on her. She smiled to me, pulling me down to kiss her lips as my hands started peeling off my red coat as her hands tugged at my uniform jacket, willing it off. Kenzi sat up, taking off her long sleeve and pressing her body to mine as if protecting herself from the drafty room we happened to bunk in.

I smiled to her as I lay her back down, kissing down from her neck and to the edge of her jeans. I kicked off her heeled boots, as well as mine, and worked off her jeans. I wanted her now, just as she wanted me. I could tell from how she toyed with the button of my uniform pants and muttering a curse to it for not coming off to her will. I snaked her jeans down her legs and kissed up a smooth leg, committing the feel and touch of her skin to memory. Kenzi writhed a little under me, boosting my ego just a little.

I kissed her passionately as I teased the edge of her panties, curling my finger under them and slowly pulling them down. She lifted her hips a little to help slide them off as the other hand took off her bra that cradled her large boobs perfectly. I tried to take in as much as I could before I felt myself kiss, nip, and tease every inch of her. I pulled down her panties as she pulled down my boxers, sending the cool shock of cold air to my already growing erection. Oh fuck, I wasn't prepared for her to be so willing like this, or her skin to be this soft.

She sat up a little, kissing from my jawline to my collarbone, nipping here and there along the way and sending shivers down my spine. Her long fingernails trailed down my skin, making me shiver even more. I pressed myself to her at the same time she did. I took my time, inhaling her sweet scent, taking in the deep gold mixed with purple streaks. I kissed her again, hungrily and passionately. She pressed her body to mine, getting closer if it was possible.

I hummed against her skin when I felt her hands ghost even more on me, discovering everything about me with careful attention. "Kenzi."

She was breathless, letting me feel the shiver trail down her spine as she whispered seductively into my ear, hugging herself close to me, "Ed."

Oh fuck. Did she know what she was doing to me?

She must've.

I trailed my fingertips down the length of her body as she lay back down, watching it rise in the wake of my touch. My ego boosted a little more. She arched her back under me. I smiled to her when she smiled to me, letting me know she was ready. That's when I slowly positioned myself and went into her tight, hot entrance. She cringed a little in pain, tears pooling in her eyes as I slowly sheathed myself. I cupped her cheek, wiping the tears. I felt bad I was the one causing the tears, but I also knew it's what came from taking a girl's virginity. It happened with Winry.

Oh shit, I just took her virginity.

That weighed on me like a ton of bricks. I didn't much care that I took Winry's, but for some reason, I cared a whole lot because it was Kenzi. I couldn't explain it even to myself. Kenzi was different.

Eventually, Kenzi's breathing slowed from the rushed, shallow ones she was giving off. The pain was subsiding; I could feel her muscles slowly relax under me. I started to move carefully as I watched her expressions, making sure I wasn't causing more pain than what was called for. She started moving with me after a bit, arching her back and letting out noises that merely dragged me more into that pleasure-filled world of hers. That was until I found her special spot that made her practically scream my name in ecstasy.

I tried to hit and miss the spot as much as I could once I'd found it, watching her writhe under me with more want. Seeing her try to make me hit her spot was nearly making me release. When she said my name in that sexy, husky, seductive whine that begged for more, I nearly did. Her fingers intertwined into mine, tightening around my hand when I did something she liked. I kept one hand at her hips, keeping the rhythm smooth for the two of us. It only made us hotter and more breathless, even making Kenzi arch her back even more.

"K-Kenzi...I'm gonna..." I couldn't even finish the sentence when I came, just after feeling her already tight walls tighten even more around me as she rode out an orgasm.

Kenzi's breath hitched as I came, then slowly lowered to an exhausted, labored rhythm. She laid back on the bed, collapsing into the bedding under her. I pulled out, laying next to her, having forgot where we were, why we were there, and what the hell happened before we got to the position we were in. She looked to me as I looked to her, both of us wore out.

"How do you feel?" I asked, worried and satisfied.

"Amazing," she said breathlessly.

She planted a soft kiss to my lips with a smile. One I've never before seen on her. It made her look even more like an angel.

I cupped her cheek with my hand, using my thumb to lightly brush her skin. She smiled to me gently, though I could see the worn, tired look in her eyes. She was trying to hide it. I brought my hand down from her cheek to her hand, raising it and kissing each fingertip individually once again, watching her smile.

"Get some rest, Kenzi." She gave me one of those looks that told me she didn't want to be alone. "If I am not here, I had to return to work before Armstrong castrates me like she would love to do to Mustang."

She nodded, closing her eyes a little. She looked as if she didn't have a care in the world. Like I didn't take her from her duties in the kitchens, or forced her to wake up at an ungodly hour of the morning. When I was sure she was asleep after a while of twirling her soft hair around my fingers, I kissed her forehead with a smile.

"I'll see you in a little while, Kenzi," I said as I carefully slid off the edge of the bed and started to redress.

I didn't want to leave her, but I had to. I couldn't let anyone find out what I had just done. I didn't give a flying fuck what happened to my reputation, but I was worried about Kenzi's. She already had a rough one with the military because of her father. The last thing I wanted to do was make it worse.


End file.
